Rejected by you
by meg1287
Summary: Faberry/ Début saison 3/ Beaucoup de choses ce sont passés durant l'été et qui on affectés Quinn et Rachel. Un amour s'est créée mais n'a malheureusement pas durée par la peur d'une des deux personnes. Est-ce que malgré le début de l'année, elles réussiront à se parler? Est-ce que la peur la rattrapera ou elle passera outre? /Mention de Brittana!/ résumé médiocre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! :D Ça va bien? :)_

_Moi, je reviens avec une nouvelle Fiction sur du Faberry! J'adore ce couple autant que le Brittana! Ne vous inquiété pas, je n'arrête pas "The Secret"! Vraiment pas! Je tenais seulement à écrire du Faberry et j'avais cette idée de fiction dans la tête :D _

_Alors, le résumé en dit pas mal mais il y a quelques petites choses que je tiens à clarifier :)_

_- Rachel ne sort pas tout de suite avec Finn. _

_-Je vais garder des éléments de la série mais pas à 100%. Je vais garder des thèmes mais pas tous. _

_-Il y aura du Brittana en arrière plan. Mais avant tout du Faberry... mais du Brittana! :P_

_-Je compte l'écrire lentement, car je veux finir "The Secret" qui va contenir encore beaucoup de chapitre :) Mais je vais essayer de poste un chapitre par semaine! :D_

_C'est donc ça... si j'en oublie je le rajouterai quelques part._

**_Je ne possède rien! RIB!_**

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

Je pousse les portes de McKinley pour la première fois de cette dernière année. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour regarder. Rien n'a changé.

Tout le contraire de ma vie.

Je m'avance enfin jusqu'au secrétariat pour avoir le numéro de mon casier et mon horaire. En quelques secondes, j'y suis. Je n'aie pas encore vu quelqu'un que je connais mais c'est normal. Ils font sûrement leurs petites affaires.

-Vous voulez votre feuille? demande la secrétaire en me voyant arriver.

-Oui! Rachel Berry.

Elle fouille un peu dans les dossiers avant de me tendre la feuille.

-Bonne rentrée!

-Merci, dis-je avant de partir vers mon casier.

Rapidement, je le trouve et mémorise le code. Je l'ouvre et mets mes livres à l'intérieur avec mon horaire. J'ai le Glee club en commençant pour ensuite avoir espagnole et math. Je ferme mon casier et m'adosse sur la rangée. Il y a plein de nouvelles têtes. Ils me font rire. Je me revois aussi en première. Perdu.

-RACHEL!

Je sursaute. Kurt arrive à ma droite d'une démarche rapide. Il a le grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, dis-je.

Il ouvre les bras et me fait un énorme câlin. Je souris et répond grandement.

-Ça va?

-Oui, toi? demande-je.

-Super! Mon été avec Blaine a été parfait! Je suis aussi allé en voyage. Et le tien?

Je me fige. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ça. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité.

-Euh…. Bien.

-Juste ça?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait!? Tu m'as manqué! Je n'aie eu aucune nouvelle! Sauf le fait que tu es allé à une sorte de camp…

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Rach'? Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air pâle…

-Oui! J'ai seulement chaud! Ma robe n'est pas si mince que ça… je vais au toilette!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je prends la direction des toilettes.

Merde! J'ai eu chaud! J'arrive enfin à la toilette et j'y entre en trombe. Il n'y a personne. Bon, il faut que je me trouve une version à raconter! Il faut que je garde l'histoire du camp, parce que c'est vrai…

Trop vrai.

Je vais leur dire que je suis allé au camp et que je me suis bien amusé que c'est tout. Je me suis fait quelques amis... c'est ça!

Je me regarde quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de sortir mais dès que je suis dehors, je me fige.

Quinn… si c'est elle.

Elle a les cheveux roses….? Et ce piercing!

Mais pourquoi?! …. Au non!

Elle est tout près de moi. Elle regarde partout et je me fige encore plus quand son regard se pose sur le mien. Ce regard qui devient si… triste.

C'est bien elle.

Ses yeux dorés-verts… et ce visage si…

Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer… en tout cas, pas la fin.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie! Me dit papa H alors que je sors de la voiture pour mon été au camp de théâtre._

_-Merci! Prenez soin de vous!_

_-Comme toujours! _

_-Et embrasse papa de ma part!_

_-Compte sur moi!_

_Je souris et prends mon sac avant d'enfin entrée dans le chalet dans lequel je vais passer tout mon été. Enfin, 2 mois mais bon._

_J'entre enfin et le souffle me coupe. C'est magnifique! Et grand! Il a y déjà plein d'autres jeunes. Autant des gars que des fille._

_-Bonjour! Vous êtes ici pour le camp de théâtre? M'accueille une dame._

_-Oui! Mon nom est Rachel Berry!_

_Elle sourit et regarde sur la liste qu'elle a entre les mains._

_-Je vous aie! Mon nom est Mélanie et je suis la responsable. S'il y a problèmes ou questions, tu viens me voir! _

_-D'accord, merci!_

_-Je vais te porter à ta chambre. Tu es en collocation avec une autre jeune de ton âge._

_-OK._

_Je suis curieuse de voir qui c'est! Elle m'emmène rapidement devant ma chambre._

_-Bon, je te laisse t'installer! Le souper est à 18h. Les futures informations seront données plus tard! _

_-Merci beaucoup!_

_Elle me sourit et repart. Je regarde le numéro de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrée. Je m'avance plus loin, car il y a un mini couloir. Quand j'entre enfin dans la chambre, je me fige._

_Quinn Fabray est là! _

_Elle est ma co-chambreuse._

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Je sors de mon rêve quand elle passe devant moi. Laissant un vent se propager sur ma peau.

Et ce parfum.

Je la suis du regard et tombe sur un tatouage de Ryan Seacrest.

Comment a-t-elle pu autant changée!?

-Rachel!

Je tourne la tête et Tina et Mercedes arrive à ma hauteur. Je sors rapidement un sourire.

Après tout, je reviens d'un camp de théâtre. Je devrais être parfaite pour montrer que je suis heureuse…

Quinn aussi d'ailleurs…

-Hey, les filles! Dis-je en souriant grandement.

On se fait rapidement un câlin collectif.

-Tina! J'adore ton nouveau look! dis-je.

-Merci! Dit-elle. C'est plus… moi.

-Ça te va à ravir!

-Et ton été? Me demande Mercedes. On n'a eu aucune nouvelle de toi.

-Euh… bien! Et le vôtre?

-Super! disent-elles en cœur.

Je souris intérieurement et extérieurement. Elles n'ont rien demandées de plus.

-Bon! Ça sonne dans quelques minutes! On va au Glee club!? Propose Tina.

-Ouais! Dis-je.

On part donc toutes les trois vers la salle de chant en parlant. On y arrive rapidement et on est les premières arrivées. On s'assoit donc sur les chaises et on parle.

Et je dévie le plus possible le sujet de moi.

Après quelques autres minutes, les autres arrivent. Il y a Kurt et Blaine.

-Blaine?! Dis-je surprise.

-Il a changé d'école! S'exclame Kurt tout joyeux. C'est super, hein?!

-Super! Un atout de plus pour les nationaux! dit Tina.

Les gars viennent nous rejoindre. Ensuite, c'est Artie en compagnie de Puck et Finn. Ce dernier me lance un regard bizarre. Depuis que je les embrassé à New-York, il me harcèle pour revenir avec moi.

Mais depuis cet été… je ne sais pas.

-Yo, les filles! S'exclame Puck!

-On est ici! Dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris doucement.

-À oui…

Finn se met près de moi alors qu'on continue tous à parler.

-Sam ne reviendra pas, dit Finn, quelques courtes minutes plus tard.

-Quoi?!

-Son père a trouvé un emploi dans le Kentucky. Ils habitent là.

Quelques-uns soupirent.

-Au moins, il a un travail.

-Ouais…

-Coucou! Dit soudainement Mike en entrant.

-HEY! Disons tous en même temps.

Tina se lève et va rapidement l'embrassée.

-Il manque Santana et Brittany? Dit Artie.

-Et Quinn! Dit Puck.

Je me fige sous le nom.

-Quinn ne viendra pas, dit soudainement Santana en arrivant avec Brittany. Leur petit doigt accroché ensemble.

-Pourquoi? Demande Mercedes.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore vu? Demande-t-elle surprise. Elle est devenue folle! Elle a les cheveux roses! Un piercing et un tatouage de Ryan Seacrest dans le bas du dos!

-QUOI?! S'exclame la majorité du Glee club.

-Je lui aie parlé avec Brittany pour savoir si elle allait revenir dans les Cheerios et non. Elle ne veut rien! Même pas le Glee club.

-C'est vraiment nul… dit Brittany d'une petite voix.

Santana la regarde un petit sourire en coin.

Elle est trop belle avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit, soudainement et tout le monde va s'asseoir. Après quelques secondes, M. Shue entre dans la salle.

-BON DÉBUT D'ANNÉE! S'exclame-t-il en se claquant les mains.

Tout le monde applaudis.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été! Moi super! À! Comme vous avez vu, Blaine est avec nous! Je suis vraiment heureux! Un atout de plus pour les compétitions!

Tout le monde applaudis.

Bon… et finalement... je suis enfin avec Emma!

WOW! Tout le monde se lève et applaudis encore. Après plusieurs acclamations et félicitations, on se rassoit et l'écoute parler.

-Bon, merci! Euh…

Soudainement, il fronce les sourcils et regarde partout.

-Quinn n'est pas là?! Elle est où? Demande-t-il.

Merde.

-Elle n'est pas là et ne viendra pas! répond Santana. Elle est devenue folle durant l'été!

À chaque fois qu'elle dit le mot « folle », j'ai juste envie de la frapper!

-Elle a les cheveux roses, un piercing, et le visage de Ryan Seacrest dans le bas du dos! Elle est complètement singlée! Je-

-ELLE N'EST PAS FOLLE! M'exclame-je mais dès que les paroles sont sorties, je regrette.

Merde! Je regarde autour et tout le monde me regarde comme si je serais une extra-terrestre.

-Merde, Berry! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une diva que ça te donne le droit de me couper la parole! En plus, pour cette Quinn devenue gotique!

-Tu vas arrêter?! Dis-je fâchée.

Non, mais pour qui elle se prend?! Pour traiter Quinn comme ça!

-Merde, Berry! Tu fais chier!

-Les filles! Nous coupe M. Shue. Ça suffit!

Je me retourne pour regarder devant et je croise les bras.

**PDV Santana**

Espèce de Berry qui fait chier!

Non, mais pour qui elle se prend?! Espèce de diva!

Je la fixe du regard alors que M. Shue parle.

Si je pouvais tuer avec mes yeux!

Je sens soudainement une main sur mon bras et je souris.

Je reconnaîtrais sa peau entre toutes. Je détourne le regard de la tête affreuse de Berry pour regarder le visage angélique de Britt.

-Calme-toi, Sanny… me chuchote-t-elle. Elle ne mérite pas que tu t'acharnes sur elle.

Je souris. Elle a raison.

-Ouais… t'es un génie…

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse la joue avant de se re concentrer sur le prof.

Je l'aime tellement cette fille.

**PDV Quinn**

Non, mais vous avez vu toute cette bande de nul qui courent les couloirs pour arriver pile à l'heure à leur cours?!

Dire que j'étais comme ça.

Je passe enfin les portes pour sortir de ce lycée pourrie.

En tout cas, qui contient des gens qui on pourrie ma vie.

Bon, une autre rectification : qui contient la personne qui a détruit ma vie…

Juste à penser à… elle me fait chier.

-Quinn! Me crie une fille des Skanks.

Je me retourne pour la voir me faire signe d'aller la voir. J'hausse les épaules et va la trouver. Je vois alors qu'il y en a plusieurs autres sous les gradins.

-Hey… comme ça, tu es devenue… ça, se moque-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondis-je durement.

Je sors une cigarette et l'allume avant de la fumée.

Ça fait du bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon mais je m'en fou. Ça me fait oublier mes problèmes.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui a fait que la sainte Quinn soit devenue… ça?! Me demande l'une d'entre elles.

-Des choses … et je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire poser des questions sur ma vie, par une bande de filles délinquante. Alors, ficher-moi la paix!

-T'as des couilles! J'aime ça!

Elles rient tous.

Une nouvelle bande d'amies de trouvée.

Maintenant, reste plus qu'à continuer ma nouvelle vie sans… elle.

* * *

_Alors?! Je sais que c'est seulement le début mais dites-moi si elle mérite d'être continuer!? :D S'il-vous-plait!_

_J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! :) Alors, on se dit à la prochaine pour les review et pour "The Secret"! Merci!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour! :) Ça va bien? _

_Bon, je tiens à dire un gros merci pour les 2 reviews! Ça me fait super plaisir!_

**_Willowpotetose: Merci pour ta review! :) :) contente que ça te plait et que tu vas l'a lire! :D _**

**_Guest: Merci pour ta review! :D Non, ça ne sera pas vraiment triste. Juste... une histoire d'amour :P_**

_Sinon, merci aussi pour les favorites et les folllows! :D Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!_

_Donc, BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

-Alors, bon début d'année et-

Le prof n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche sonne. Les conversations se font immédiatement entendre. Je ramasse mes cahiers avant d'enfin sortir de mon dernier cours de la journée avec Mike.

-Bonne fin de journée! Lui dis-je alors qu'il part vers une autre direction.

-Toi aussi! Me sourit-il.

Je souris et prends la direction de ma case.

J'ai recroisé Quinn qu'une seule fois et c'était… difficile.

C'était ce midi à la cafétéria et je la fixai du regard. Elle était avec les Skanks. Elle est tellement devenue… différente…

Différente de celle que j'ai appris à connaitre cet été. En tout cas, je pourrais presque dire qu'elle n'est pas différente de celle du début.

_Flash-Back_

_-Quinn?! M'exclamai-je étonné de la voir dans ma chambre du camp._

_Elle se retourne de son sac et écarquille les yeux._

_-Rachel?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! _

_- La même chose que toi! Je vais faire partie de ce camp!_

_Elle soupire d'exaspération._

_-Ça, j'avais compris! Mais je veux dire : ici! Dans cette chambre! _

_-C'est ma chambre autant que la tienne! Je viens d'arriver! _

_Elle grogne et vient vers moi avant de m'empoigner le bras et de me tirer dehors. Je fronce les sourcils et me laisse traîner par mon ancien bourreau._

_On arrive rapidement devant Mélanie._

_-Les filles! Comment je peux vous aider? Demande-t-elle chaleureusement._

_-Il y a erreur! Rachel ne peut pas être ma co-chambreuse._

_Mél fronce les sourcils et examine la liste du regard._

_-Non, non! C'est bien écrit que dans la chambre numéro 7, il y a Quinn Fabray ET Rachel Berry de Lima._

_Quinn soupire fortement et lui arrache presque la liste des mains. Elle la regarde rapidement avant de lui redonner et de partir vers notre chambre. Je soupire et regarde Mélanie._

_-Désolé, dis-je. Ça va s'arranger._

_Elle hoche la tête et je repars vers notre chambre. Rapidement, j'y suis et entre. Quinn range rageusement ses affaires._

_-Écoute, commençai-je, je sais qu'entre nous deux, ce n'est pas le paradis! MAIS moi, je suis prête à passer outre tous nos chamailleries et à collaborer et cohabiter avec toi. Je me ferai discrète, si tu veux mais je veux passer un bel été et pour ça, on doit arrêter de se comporter en bébé._

_Après quelques secondes, elle se retourne lentement et me regarde longuement._

_-OK… dit-elle simplement avant de continuer à ranger ses affaires. _

_Je souris fière de moi et je vais m'installer aussi._

_Fin flash-Back_

J'arrive enfin devant mon casier et sors de mon souvenir. Je l'ouvre et ranges tous mes trucs.

-Rachel! Entendis-je dire Finn.

Je me retourne et lui souris. Il arrive rapidement devant moi.

-Ça va?

Non.

-Oui… m'entai-je.

-Super!... ça te dit de sortir un soir? J'aimerais ça qu'on se voit… et qu'on sorte ensemble…

Je soupire.

-Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir retourner avec toi…

-Quoi?! Pourquoi? On s'est embrassé et… et les feux d'artifices!

-Je… je ne dis pas un non définitif. Mais pas maintenant.

Je le regarde et il fronce les sourcils.

-Mais-

-Pas de : mais! Le coupai-je. J'ai dit : non et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus…. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

Je ferme mon casier et part vers la sortie. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et il est encore devant mon casier, le regard dans le vide. Je soupire et retourne la tête quand j'entre dans quelqu'un qui jure aussitôt. On tombe tous les deux.

-DÉSOLÉ! M'empressai-je de dire.

Je relève le regard et vois…. Quinn. Cette dernière me regarde enfin avec un regard méchant.

-Regarde où tu marches! Dit-elle simplement avant de se lever et de partir.

-Quinn… murmurai-je alors qu'elle part.

Je soupire fortement, alors que je suis toujours par terre. Je frotte ma robe quand je sens une ombre. Je regarde et Finn est là.

Encore.

Il me tend la main. Je la prends et il me relève.

-Merci…

-De rien…

Il me sourit. Je fais pareil avant de finalement partir. Une fois dehors, je prends la voiture à mon papa que je prends pour venir quelques fois et je rentre chez moi. Le trajet se fait bien et je suis enfin chez moi, quelques minutes plus tard. Je gare la voiture et entre enfin.

-Je suis rentré! Criai-je.

-Coucou, ma belle! Reconnaissais-je papa H me crier.

Je prends la direction de la cuisine. Effectivement, il est là.

-Coucou, dis-je.

-Salut! Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser le front. Alors, ta journée? La première de l'année!

Je vais me prendre un café et un muffin en lui répondant.

-Normal.

-Juste ça?! Et le Glee club?

-…..Bien. On a une semaine de recrutassions avec des pianos violet.

Il hausse un sourcil et sourit.

-Et bien… et tout le monde est encore là?

J'arrête de manger et le regarde.

-…Quinn… elle n'est pas là….

-Oh non?! Pourtant la dernière fois que je l'aie vu, elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait ça et qu'elle y retournerait. Quand je suis venu au camp! Et vous aviez l'air de vous entendre à ravie!

À oui… ce moment… quand on était… proche.

_Flash-Back_

_-Rach'…_

_-Oui? Dis-je en regardant Quinn._

_Elle est assise à côté de moi sur mon lit et me caresse doucement les cheveux pendant que je lis. Depuis quelques semaines, notre relation à énormément évoluer. Il n'y a plus de nom d'insulte ou quoique ce soit. On est devenue tellement proche que ça me fait peur._

_Surtout avec mes sentiments qui deviennent de plus en plus… fort._

_-Je me demandais si… eh bien…_

_-Oui? Dis-je amusé de la voir tournée autour du pot._

_-Eh bien, si tu-_

**_TOC! TOC!_**

_Quinn soupire fortement et je ris._

_-Oui? Demandai-je à l'intention de la porte._

_-Les filles?! Il y a un homme au non d'Hiram qui est là!_

_-On arrive! Dis-je avant de prendre la main de Quinn et de sortir de la chambre._

_Rapidement, je repère mon papa et je saute dans ses bras. Quinn derrière moi._

_-Salut, ma belle!_

_-Salut! Papa n'est pas là? Demandai-je avec une moue._

_-Il travaille! Il va venir demain!_

_-Super! Papa, je te présente Quinn. En fait, tu l'as déjà vue avec le Glee club mais bon!_

_Quinn sourit timidement._

_-Bonjour, dit-elle._

_-Ravi de faire ta connaissance! Lui dit mon père ne lui tendant la main. Tu es aussi dans le Glee club!? _

_-Oui! J'adore chanter! C'est sûr que l'année prochaine, je suis encore là! Surtout avec Rach'! Dit-elle en me souriant._

_Je souris aussi._

_-Super! Et vous êtes co-chambreuse?_

_-Oui... Répondis-je. _

_-Drôle de coïncidence! Dit-il._

_-Vraiment, dis-je en souriant à Quinn. Une belle coïncidence._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Ouais…. Je sais, dis-je enfin.

-Eh bien… il faut croire que seulement les fous ne changent pas d'idées…

-….Bon! Je vais dans ma chambre!

-OK…

Je prends ma tasse et monte rapidement. J'y arrive enfin et dépose ma tasse avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

Pourquoi ma vie est tellement compliquer?! Pourquoi il a fallu avoir peur?!

**PDV Brittany**

-Sanny? Dis-je en la regardant.

-Oui? Dit-elle en me souriant après avoir tournée la tête de la télé

-Tu sais pourquoi Quinn est devenue rose? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment ça! Surtout si c'est avec de la barbe à papa! Ça serait trop bon!

Elle rit doucement et m'embrasse la joue.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas avec de la barbe à papa. Mais de la teinture. Et ne change pas. Tu es parfaite!

Je souris. Elle est tellement gentille et adorable.

-D'accord…. Merci.

-De rien… et tout ce que je sais et que je suis sûr, c'est que ça l'a rapport avec Berry!

-Comment tu le sais?! C'est Lord Tubibngton qui te l'a dit?! Parce qu'il s'est enfui cet été et je suis sûr qu'il est allé les espionner!

Elle rit doucement.

-Non…. Je le sais, parce que je connais très bien Quinn pour le savoir. Et il y a les signes.

-Les signes?!

-Bien… toute l'année dernière, elle se tournait autour! Si tu aurais sentie toute ces tensions sexuelles! Mais bon… Berry n'avait pas l'air de le voir comme ça. Ensuite, cet été, j'ai gardé des liens avec Quinn et j'ai su que leur relation était devenue… ambigu.

Je fronce les sourcils mais souris.

Après tout, San a toujours raison!

-Tu as sûrement raison! Dis-je.

Elle me sourit tendrement.

Je regarde Lord partir de ma chambre et je fronce les sourcils.

-Lord Tuby! Je te préviens! Si tu vas encore voir ce dealer, je te boude pendant une semaine!

San rit doucement et me tourne la tête.

-Laisse le faire! C'est une bonne chose. On est enfin seule! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Je souris dans le baiser.

Elle a trop raison!

* * *

_Alors?! Je sais que c'est vraiment... mimi comme chapitre et j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux la relation qu'elles avaient durant l'été et comme ça s'est terminé._

_Sinon, dites-moi comment vous trouvez la fic'! Ça me fait plaisir de lire vos review! Et ça m'encourage beaucoup!_

_Alors, merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien! :)_

_Je reviens enfin avec le 3e chapitre! Je suis désolé mais je me concentre sur "The Secret" alors je l'écris quand j'ai des moments libres et je viens de le terminer! :D_

**_Et un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà ajouté ma fic' à leur Favorite et Follow! :D Ça me fait trop plaisir! :D Et merci énormément pour les reviews!_**

**_Riko: Merci et contente que ça te plaise! Et désolé pour les fautes... je fais mon possible._**

_Merci encore et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

Une semaine est déjà passé depuis le début de l'année. Et ce n'était pas la plus belle de ma vie. En plus du fait que Quinn m'a évitée, qu'elle me lançait des regards tristes et méchants, j'ai dû endurée pendant près de 2 minutes l'audition d'une fille qui ne sait pas chanter

J'ai une vie de merde!

Pourquoi je n'aie pas le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps?! Comme ça, j'aurais toujours été avec Quinn cet été. Dans le bonheur.

_ Flash-Back_

_-Tu ne t'aie jamais demandé comment ça va être cette année? À l'école. Entre nous. Me demande soudainement Quinn alors qu'elle et moi sommes couchées dans mon lit, l'une contre l'autre._

_-…Non… je ne suis pas rendu là… toi, oui? _

_-…Oui… ça m'arrive quelques fois… _

_Je souris._

_-OK. C'est bien. Et comment tu vois ça?_

_-…On est toutes les deux ensembles. Comme Santana et Brittany même si elles ne sont pas officiellement ensemble. Et on… on se montre comme un couple…_

_Je la regarde bouche- bée. Quinn Fabray veut ça!?_

_-Tu en es sûr?!_

_-…Oui… dit-elle en me regardant apeuré. Pas toi?!_

_-Non! Je n'aie jamais dit ça! Je veux aussi être avec toi! _

_Elle sourit._

_-Tant mieux… _

_-Ça m'a juste… surprise… je veux dire… tu étais mon bourreau. Celle qui me faisait du tort et maintenant… Tu veux qu'on s'affiche en tant que couple…_

_-Ouais… en fait… je t'aie un peu toujours aimé…_

_J'écarquille les yeux._

_-Pour vrai?!_

_-Oui… et c'est pour ça que j'étais sur ton cas. Car je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec Finn pour ne pas te perdre… Bon, j'avoue qu'au début, je ne le savais pas et que je ne voulais juste pas que tu sois la copine de Finn mais j'ai découvert des sentiments pour toi… après être entré au Glee club…et inconsciemment, je te repoussais de Finn pour que tu sois seule… pour moi… car j'avais peur de te perdre… même si je ne t'avais même pas. _

_Je souris tendrement._

_-C'est vraiment beau…_

_Elle me regarde timidement et je l'embrasse doucement comme je fais chaque soir maintenant. Je la sens sourire dans le baiser. Je caresse doucement sa lèvre et elle m'ouvre presque immédiatement le passage. Je soupire dès que sa langue touche la mienne. Ma main va doucement dans ses cheveux courts, alors que la sienne va sur ma taille._

_Je la sens se retirer doucement._

_-Désolé…mais je n'aie pas un aussi bon souffle que toi, dit-elle et je ris doucement._

_-Pas grave… _

_Elle sourit et se colle contre moi._

_J'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Rachel! Tu vas être en retard! Me crie mon papa.

Je sursaute un peu et prends rapidement mon sac dans ma chambre avant de sortir en trombe. Je dévale lesescaliers et vas leur donner rapidement un bisou.

-Bonne journée, papas! Dis-je avant de partir vers la porte.

-Tu prends ma voiture?

-Oui! Crie-je avant de fermer la porte avec les clés en main et de courir vers la voiture.

J'entre rapidement dans cette dernière et roule vers le lycée.

Où l'enfer va recommencer. Au moins, je n'aie pas encore eu de slushies.

Après les minutes habituelles de voiture, j'arrive et me gare près de l'entrée. Je commence avec le Glee club qui lui commence dans… 2 minutes!

Merde! Et je dois aller à la toilette. Je sors rapidement de la voiture, mes livres en main et je marche vers les toilettes. Je me fais un chemin parmi les élèves, non sans me faire bousculer. Je croise Puck qui fronce les sourcils en me voyant aller dans la direction opposé de la salle de chant.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte et entre en trombe. J'entre enfin dans la cabine pour mon plus grand bonheur, alors que la cloche sonne.

Tant pis. J'arriverai en retard.

Je finis et vas me laver les mains.

Au moins, j'ai eu le temps de me coiffer comme il faut. Je ferme l'eau et la porte s'ouvre soudainement.

Quinn…

Je me fige et m'apprête à sortir. Je ne veux vraiment pas la voir.

-Ne part pas! Me dit-elle rapidement.

Je m'arrête dans mes pas et tourne la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu as peur? Demande-t-elle.

Je me fige sous sa question.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question… tu as passé toute la semaine à m'éviter… lui dis-je enfin en me plaçant devant elle.

Son regard se durci.

-Tu as tellement changé… dis-je.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE! DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE! Me crie-t-elle en me poussant.

Mes livres tombent par terre et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

Ses yeux expriment une haine et sont… remplient de larmes.

-Pourquoi… soupire-t-elle.

Son souffle se cogne contre moi visage.

-Tu te rappelles de cet été… me demande-t-elle.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-J'y pense à chaque jour… dis-je.

-Moi… à chaque minutes…

Comment on a pu en arriver là?

-Je dois aller au Glee club… murmure-je en essayant de passer.

-Ils s'en foutent!

-Laisse-moi passer!

-Non! Tu veux encore fuir! C'est ça!

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-…Non… murmure-je.

-Tu me fais mal Rachel… mais… tu m'as tellement fait du bien…

Je regarde ailleurs.

-Laisse-moi passer…

Elle me regarde encore et plaque soudainement son corps au mien.

Ce corps que j'ai tant collé.

-Quinn…

Je ferme fortement les yeux, alors que ses doigts écartent doucement les mèches de cheveux de mon visage. Son souffle est fort et saccadé et se cogne contre mes lèvres.

-Tu me manques… me souffle-t-elle.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Mauvaise idée.

Son regard est fiévreux, triste et amoureux.

Il descend sur mes lèvres.

Non, non, non… je ne peux pas retenter… retomber dans cette drogue…

-Rachel… embrasse-moi… me supplie-t-elle.

Merde! Ne le fait pas!

-Fait-le! Sinon, je le fait! Dit-elle d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Je regarde ses lèvres que j'ai tant aimé goûter. Ses lèvres que j'embrasserais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Si je pourrais.

-Ne me pousse pas à le faire… murmure-t-elle à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

-Fait-le… dis-je.

Pas une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres sont plaquées contre les miennes.

Je gémis fortement. C'est tellement bon. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti cet été refait surface. Tous ces sentiments refoulés. Quinn soupire fortement et se plaque fermement contre moi.

Je dois m'arrêter.

Je ne peux pas recommencer.

Je mets doucement mes mains sur ses épaules et la repousse. J'ouvre les yeux. Elle les a encore fermées.

Doucement, elle les ouvre et me regarde.

-Je dois y aller… dis-je avant de la pousser encore et de prendre mes livres.

-Tu fuis encore! Me dit-elle avant que je ne sorte.

Sous l'entente de ses mots, les larmes me montent aux yeux, alors je vais au Glee club.

**PDV Quinn**

-Tu fuis encore! Dis-je juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Maintenant, je suis encore plus amoureuse et dépendante...et triste…

Elle a encore fuit.

Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de Rachel Berry… et ce depuis un bon moment?!

J'ai besoin de sortir de cette pièce! D'aller fumer!

Je vais rapidement sous les gradins. Cet endroit est devenue notre endroit, à moi et les Skanks. Personne ne vient ici et si c'est le cas… il va rapidement partir!

Je sors ma cigarette et l'allume rapidement avant de la porter à ma bouche et de ressentir cet effet euphorisant qui malheureusement n'est pas bon pour mes poumons.

Je me sens déjà mieux, après quelques pouffées. Je m'adosse contre les gradins et regarde ces élèves courirent sur le terrain de foot sous les cris de Sue.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'avoir comme entraîneur pendant toutes ces années…

**PDV Rachel**

J'arrive devant la porte du Glee club, après un petit détour à mon casier pour me sécher les yeux, et j'entre. Aussitôt, tout le monde arrête de parler.

-Rachel! s'exclame M. Shue. Tu étais où!? Tu es extrêmement en retard.

-Je suis désolé mais mon cadran à sonner en retard…

Puck me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Merde! Il m'a vu dans les couloirs! Il sait que je mens!

Je lui lance LE regard. Il hoche la tête.

-Sinon… as-tu préparé une chanson?

Je regarde M. Shue.

-J'aimerais vraiment ça… rajoute-t-il.

-Euh… pas vraiment mais… je peux improviser… j'en connais une bonne…

-Parfait! Dit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

Je déglutis difficilement devant la chanson que je vais chanter. Je vais rapidement dire la chanson au Band pour qu'il s'ajuste et je me place devant les autres.

Finn me sourit grandement tandis que les autres vaquent à leur occupation.

**PDV Externe**

Alors que les musiciens se préparaient, Quinn écrasa sa cigarette et sortit son IPod. Elle choisit sa chanson.

La chanson qui la représentait… elle et Rachel.

Par contre, aucune des deux ne savait que l'autre chantait la même chanson.

_Rachel_

**Did I disappoint you or let you down? ****  
****Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? ****  
****'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun ****  
****Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won ****  
****So I took what's mine by eternal right ****  
****Took your soul out into the night**

**_T'aie-je déçu ou laissé tomber?_****_  
_****_Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils?_****_  
_****_Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant qu'on ait commencé_****_  
_****_Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglée et j'ai su que j'avais gagné_****_  
_****_Alors j'ai pris ce qui est à moi par le droit éternel_****_  
_****_Pris ton âme dans la nuit_**

_Quinn_

**It may be over but it won't stop there ****  
****I am here for you if you'd only care ****  
****You touched my heart, you touched my soul ****  
****You changed my life and all my goals ****  
****And love is blind and that I knew when ****  
****My heart was blinded by you ****  
****I've kissed your lips and held your hand ****  
****Shared your dreams and shared your bed ****  
****I know you well, I know your smell ****  
****I've been addicted to you **

**_C'est peut-être plus, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas là_****_  
_****_Je suis ici pour vous si vous ne se soucient_****_  
_****_Tu as touché mon coeur, tu as touché mon âme_****_  
_****_Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs_****_  
_****_Et l'amour est aveugle et que je savais quand_****_  
_****_Mon coeur a été aveuglé par toi_****_  
_****_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu la main_****_  
_****_Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit_****_  
_****_Je vous connais bien, je connais ton odeur_****_  
_****_J'ai été accro à toi_**

_Rachel_

**Goodbye my lover ****  
****Goodbye my friend **

**_Au revoir mon amour_****_  
_****_Au revoir mon ami_**

_Quinn_

**You have been the one ****  
****You have been the one for me **

**_Tu as été la seule_**

**_Tu as _****_été la seule pour moi_**

_Rachel_

**I am a dreamer and when I wake ****  
****You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take **

**_Je suis une rêveuse et quand je me réveille_****_  
_****_Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit - ce sont mes rêves que tu prends_**

_Quinn_

**And as you move on, remember me ****  
****Remember us and all we used to be ****  
****I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile**

**_Et jusqu'à ce que tu partes, souviens-toi de moi_****_  
_****_Souvenons-nous et tout ce que nous l'habitude d'être_****_  
_****_Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire_**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while ****  
****I'd be the father of your child ****  
****I'd spend a lifetime with you ****  
****I know your fears and you know mine ****  
****We've had our doubts but now we're fine ****  
****And I love you, I swear that's true ****  
****I cannot live without you **

**_Je t'ai regardé dormir pendant un moment_****_  
_****_Je serais le père de votre enfant_****_  
_****_Je passerais ma vie avec toi_****_  
_****_Je connais tes peurs et tu connais les miennes_****_  
_****_Nous avons eu nos doutes mais maintenant nous sommes très bien_****_  
_****_Et Je t'aime, je te jure que c'est vrai_****_  
_****_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_**

_Quinn&Rachel_

**[x2] ****  
****Goodbye my lover ****  
****Goodbye my friend ****  
****You have been the one ****  
****You have been the one for me **

**_[X2]_****_  
_****_Au revoir mon amour_**

**_Au revoir mon amie_****_  
_****_Tu as été la seule_****_  
_****_Tu as été la seule pour moi_**

_Quinn_

**And I still hold your hand in mine ****  
****In mine when I'm asleep ****  
****And I will bare my soul in time ****  
****When I'm kneeling at your feet **

**__****_Et je tiens toujours ta main dans la mienne_****_  
_****_Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi_****_  
_****_Et je vais nu mon âme à temps_****_  
_****_Quand je suis agenouillé à tes pieds_**

_Quinn&Rachel_

**[x2] ****  
****Goodbye my lover ****  
****Goodbye my friend ****  
****You have been the one ****  
****You have been the one for me ******

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow ****  
****I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow ****  
****I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow ****  
****I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**

**_[X2]_****_  
_****_Au revoir mon amour  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été la seule  
Tu as été la seule pour moi_**

Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux  
Je suis tellement, je suis tellement, je suis si creux  
Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux  
Je suis tellement, je suis tellement, je suis si creux

Les filles venaient de terminer leur chanson. Toutes les deux pleuraient. Pour leur amour…

Quinn partie vers le lycée car son cours allait commencer, alors que Rachel était prise sous les applaudissements.

**PDV Rachel**

-C'était incroyable Rachel! Me dit M. Shue.

-Merci…

Je reste planté au milieu alors qu'il vient près de moi.

-C'était magnifique Rach'! me dit Finn.

Oh non… il n'a pas pris la chanson de travers j'espère…

Je souris et par chance, la cloche sonne. Je prends mon sac et sors en courant.

**PDV Santana**

Je le savais!

Berry cache quelque chose!

Même si à chaque chanson qu'elle chante, il faut qu'elle pleure, je sais que celle-ci était pour quelqu'un…

Et ce quelqu'un est Quinn!

-À quoi tu penses San? Me demande doucement Britt.

-Rien de bien important… je dois juste parler à Puck…

Elle hoche la tête et me prend la main. Quelques secondes passent avant que la cloche ne sonne et que Man-Hand parte en courant.

Ouais! Il y a un truc de pas normal!

-Puck! Dis-je alors que je le vois partir.

Il s'arrête et je vais le trouver avec Britt.

-Quoi? Si c'est pour un trip à trois, je suis d'accord! Le Puckausore est toujours en service!

Je grimace devant l'image.

-Beurk! Tu veux me tuer moi et Britt! Jamais je ne recoucherai avec toi et encore moins avec Britt! Après avoir couché une fois avec elle, tu ne peux pas t'en passé! Dis-je en souriant à Britt.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse la joue.

-Merci, San! Et je dis pareil avec toi!

Je lui souris et regarde à nouveau Puck. Ce dernier sourit aussi. il est le seul- à part Quinn- à savoir pour Britt et moi…

Qu'on sort vraiment ensemble… en couple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais?! Me demande-t-il me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Oui! Euh… pourquoi tu as froncé les sourcils tout à l'heure et pourquoi avoir fait comme si de rien n'était?!

-Parce qu'elle a dit que son réveil avait sonné en retard mais je l'aie vu dans les couloirs alors que je venais ici. Donc son histoire ne tiens pas debout…

-C'est bon, merci! Vient Britt! Dis-je avant de lui prendre le petit doigt et de partir en direction de notre cours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demande Britt.

-…Il se passe que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec Berry et ça l'a rapport avec Fabray…

-… Alors ça tourne peut-être carré? Dit-elle sérieusement.

Je la regarde et souris grandement.

Je l'aime tellement cette fille!

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors?! Comment avez-vous trouvé!? :D _

**_En passant la chanson qu'elles chantent est "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt._**

_Sinon, j'espère que la fin avec le moment" brittitude" vous a plu :) _

_Merci beaucoup et laissez un review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec le Faberry! :D_

_Alors, pour commencer je vous dis un __**ÉNORME MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW, FOLLOW ET FAVORITE! :) **__**Ça me fait juste trop plaisir! :D**_

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

**Dring!**

Réfectoire!

Je ramasse rapidement mes cahiers et livres avant de sortir de la classe.

Je suis toujours bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé ce matin… dans les toilettes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est faite ça!

Bon, je l'aie poussé à le faire en lui disant, mais bon…

J'arrive à mon casier et l'ouvre.

-Rachel! crie soudainement Finn.

Je tourne la tête et le vois arriver d'un pas rapide.

Merde!

-Ça va?

-…Uh-uhmmm, répondis-je.

-Sinon… ça te dirait qu'on fasse un duo au Glee club?!

Je soupire.

-Pourquoi?

-Bien… on va très bien ensemble… en couple ou en chanson… et ta chanson de tout à l'heure était parfaite! J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire…

-FINN! l'arrête-je

-Quoi?

-La chanson n'était pas pour toi!

-Quoi?! Pour qui, alors?!

-Pour…

Je ne peux pas le dire!

-…Personne! C'était juste une chanson chanté comme ça… que j'avais en tête.

-… Et pour notre duo?!

-Non!

Il fronce les sourcils et fait une moue.

-Je… non, désolé… dis-je avant de fermer mon casier et de partir vers le réfectoire.

Je marche rapidement vers ma destination.

Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu tourner comme ça?!

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

-Tu viens Quinn?! On va aller se chercher de l'argent chez une première année, me dit une Skanks.

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Je la suis donc, elle et les autres, jusqu'au toilette de l'école.

On arrive rapidement et elles ouvrent la porte. Il y a quelques filles qui dès qu'elles nous voient, partent presque en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille sort d'une cabine.

Aussitôt, son visage se transforme.

-Tient, tient, tient… dit une des Skanks avant d'aller de l'autre côté.

-Ne me faite pas mal…

-Donne-nous ton argent!

Elle ne répond pas. Une des filles va la voir et la plaque. La petite pleure.

Ce n'est tellement pas moi! Mais je m'efforce de faire comme si j'approuverais.

Les autres filles la fouillent et prennent son argent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de jeunes sans cervelle! dit soudainement Sue en entrant.

Les filles se figent et la petite sort en courant.

-Donnez-moi l'argent et bougez votre gros cul! ALLEZ!

Les filles laissent tomber l'argent et partent d'un pas rapide. Je les imite mais Sue me prend la main, m'empêchant d'aller bien loin.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici! dit-elle avant de ramasser l'argent.

Je soupire et m'accote contre les éviers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!

-Tu changes de ton avec moi!

Elle me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Tu me dégoûtes… j'avais bien beau te considérer comme moi plus jeune… maintenant, je retire tout!

Je me mords la lèvre.

-Comment as-tu pu devenir ça!?

-ARRÊTEZ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN!

Elle reste surprise quelques instants devant ma colère.

-C'est vrai… mais ça n'a pas dû être jolie pour que tu deviennes comme ça… même après avoir accouché de ton… bébé, tu étais en forme, jolie et populaire et maintenant… je me demande sérieusement ce qui s'est passé!

Beth…

-Je ne vous direz rien!

-Je ne veux pas que tu te confies non plus! Je ne suis pas ta psy! Pour ça, il y a la rousse toquée... mais bon… je vois que tu ne vas pas bien et je veux t'aider. Ce n'est pas toi. Je suis même prête à te faire rentrer dans les Cheerios, si ça peut t'aider!

-…Non, merci… maintenant, je vais y aller! Dis-je avant de sortir rapidement.

Dès que je suis dans le couloir vide, je laisse sortir les larmes.

Elle n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça!

J'ai cru qu'en devenant comme ça… qu'en changeant ma couleur de cheveux, que me faire tatouer, me mettre un piercing… que changer d'attitude allait m'aider à faire oublier ce rejet…

Mais non… je n'avais pas raison.

Comme la fois où je les laissé entrer dans ma vie… je n'avais pas raison de me croire.

_Flash-Back_

_Merde! Rachel va habiter avec moi dans cette chambre! _

_Je ne serai pas capable… de résister à tout!_

_Merde, merde, merde._

_J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, alors que je range rageusement mes affaires._

_-Écoute, commence Rachel, je sais qu'entre nous deux, ce n'est pas le paradis! MAIS moi, je suis prête à passer outre tous nos chamailleries et à collaborer et cohabiter avec toi. Je me ferai discrète si tu veux mais je veux passer un bel été et pour ça, on doit arrêter de se comporter en bébé._

_Je reste dos à elle. Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je la déteste que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ici… _

_C'est pour le contraire._

_En même temps, je ne peux rien faire sauf partir… _

_Mais j'ai besoin de ce camp!_

_Et… qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver si on devient proche? Elle ne me rejettera pas… vraiment pas! Pas elle!_

_-OK, dis-je finalement après mes quelques secondes de réflexion._

_Je continue à ranger._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Et, bien-sûr, je n'avais aucunement raison. Encore!

Je croyais qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas. Après tout, c'est Rachel Berry. Elle qui a deux papas.

Mais finalement, elle me rejette. Comme un sac poubelle.

Et sa raison fait chier.

**PDV Santana**

-Tu viens Britt? On va aller dans une classe, lui dis-je dans l'oreille, alors qu'on a toutes les deux finies de manger.

Elle me sourit grandement et se lève. On va alors d'une démarche rapide dans une classe vide. On en trouve une facilement. On entre et ferme la porte avant de la verrouiller. Aussitôt, je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse.

Elle soupire et me plaque contre elle.

Dieu que j'aime ses lèvres.

Mes mains tiennent fermement son bassin, alors que les siennes tiennent ma nuque, la massant doucement. Je caresse doucement sa lèvre avec ma langue. Elle sourit et m'ouvre le passage. Sa langue cogne contre la mienne d'une merveilleuse façon.

Une bataille commence et je descends mes mains sur son cul. Elle gémit et me mord doucement la lèvre.

Je gémis.

Dieu... cette fille à totalement le contrôle sur moi. Elle me pousse et me fait reculer. Je rentre soudainement dans le bureau du prof. Elle se recule soudainement et respire.

-Britt… dis-je d'une voix suppliante pour qu'elle revienne.

-San… pourquoi il faut se cacher pour s'embrasser? me demande-t-elle.

Je rêve?! Elle me demande vraiment ça pendant nos _sweet lady kisses?!_

Je soupire.

-Répond…

Je grogne de frustration et va plus loin dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Maintenant!

-Parce que je trouve ça bizarre qu'on doit se cacher pour faire ça. Kurt et Blaine et n'importe qui dans ce lycée s'embrasse dans les couloirs. Pourquoi pas nous?

J'aime Britt de tout mon cœur mais ses questions me dérangent.

-Parce que!

-San… je veux la vraie raison, dit-elle et je la sens se rapprocher.

-Je t'aime, San… et je veux être avec toi. Tu m'as même demandé au Breadstix si on était en couple. Ta question ma surprise, parce que je croyais qu'on était en forme d'humain et non en coupe… mais après j'y aie réfléchis et j'ai compris. Et la réponse est : oui! Je t'aime, Sanny et je veux être avec toi.

Je ris doucement devant ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris avant de reprendre mon sérieux et de me retourner.

-Tu veux vraiment être en couple avec moi?

-Oui! dit-elle avant de me prendre les mains.

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

-Je veux être avec toi, Britt. Mais… je ne suis pas prête à me monter ne publique. De voir le regard des autres.

-Mais San! Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire!

-C'est vrai! Mais c'est ce qu'ils vont dire derrière mon dos!

Elle soupire.

-Écoute… je suis là pour toi ainsi que ta famille et tout le Glee Club!

-Oui mais ma famille justement! Si elle ne m'accepte pas!?

-Eh bien tu viendras chez moi!

Je soupire.

-Bon… on va ailleurs?

Elle soupire et hoche la tête.

Je déteste ces conversations.

* * *

_Alors?! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?! :) Je sais qu'il fini sec, mais bon... :)_

_Et Sue qui veut aider Quinn et Finn qui n'arrête pas avec Rachel?! Et Santana et Brittany?! :) Dites-moi ce que vous en penser! :D_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre! Alors, merci beaucoup et prenez quelques petites secondes pour une review! :) S'il-vous-plait!_

_Merci et à la prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! :) Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite! :D_

_Je vous dis aussi un__ ÉNORME MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI METTENT UN REVIEW! :D__ ça me fait plus que plaisir! Et merci aussi au Follow et Favorite! :D_

_:) Je ne parle pas plus et vous dis: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

_-_Quinn?! Tu descends?! Ton déjeuné est prêt! Me crie ma mère.

Je soupire et me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ai enlevé mon piercing. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai encore mes cheveux roses et ce look que je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser partir.

Je sors enfin et descends dans la cuisine. J'arrive rapidement et ma mère sourit.

-Bonjour, ma chérie.

-Salut…

Je vais prendre mon assiette mais ma mère m'arrête.

-Quoi?! Demande-je.

-Tu as enlevé ton piercing?!

-Bon sens de l'observation! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Soit polie!... Je suis contente!

Je vais enfin vers la table et commence à manger.

-Sinon… comment ça va au lycée? Tu as de bonnes notre?!

-Maman… on est au début de l'année… on a encore rien fait de… gros… dis-je découragée.

-C'est vrai…sinon… avec Rachel…

-Ne me parle pas d'elle!

Je soupire et mange silencieusement et rageusement. Elle est la seule au courant pour elle et moi durant l'été. Elle essaie de faire la conversation mais je l'arrête rapidement.

-Bon, j'y vais! Dis-je en me levant précipitamment et en allant prendre mon sac après avoir fini de manger.

-OK… bonne journée!

-Uh-uhmmm…

Je l'entends soupirer et je prends une gomme avant de sortir, les clés en main. Je suis chanceuse, cet été, ma mère, m'a achetée une moto cyclette avant que je me transforme en…ça. Depuis, je suis libre d'aller où je veux, quand je veux.

Je pars donc en route, rapidement. J'habite près du lycée et je suis arrivé en quelques minutes. Je me gare et entre.

J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aillais pas manquer de cours.

Même ceux avec Rachel. Je veux lui montrer que son rejet ne me fais rien!

Même si ce n'est pas vrai.

Je marche dans le couloir et les gens se poussent de mon chemin. Il ne veut pas avoir à faire à moi ou au Skanks. Je m'arrête devant la salle du Glee club. M. Shue est là et fait des pas de danse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ça me manque, je l'avoue. Surtout cet été. Quand Rachel m'apprenait des pas de danses pour s'amuser dans le bois.

_Flash-Back_

_-On dirait que tu danses quand tu marches, dis-je à Rach' alors qu'on marche dans le bois._

_Elle rit doucement._

_-C'est parce que je suis heureuse. Je suis avec toi et le couché de soleil est magnifique._

_-Ouais… ça te dirais de m'apprendre quelques pas?_

_Elle sourit grandement et hoche vivement la tête._

_-Mets-toi là!_

_Je me place et la regarde. Elle fait quelques pas de danse que je n'avais jamais vu._

_-Tu as appris ça où?_

_-Mes papas! Dit-elle. Vient! Je vais t'apprendre._

_Je souris et m'approche._

_-Premièrement, tu dois placées tes pieds comme ça…_

_Je m'exécute._

_-Non. Pas comme ça. Ton pied gauche plus là! Dit-elle avant de me le placer laissant sa main caresser ma jambe et ma cheville pour mon plus grand plaisir._

_Ses mains sont tellement douces._

_-Tu as des jambes très douces, me dit-elle en se relevant._

_Je souris._

_-Merci… je pensais la même chose de tes mains._

_Elle sourit timidement. _

_J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser! _

_On s'est déjà embrassé et c'était… extra._

_Je regarde ses lèvres et me mord les miennes._

_-Quoi? Dit-elle._

_-Quoi, quoi?_

_-Tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me manger…_

_Je souris._

_-J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser…_

_Elle sourit et s'approche lentement avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupire de bonheur. Ses bras serpentent mon cou, alors que les miens vont sur sa taille. Elle se recule doucement. _

_-Tes lèvres aussi sont douces, dis-je._

_-Je te retourne le compliment._

_Je souris et regarde notre position._

_-On pourrait faire un slow._

_Elle sourit et hoche la tête._

_-Ouais…_

_On se sourit et commence à doucement danser. Tranquillement, sa tête se place sur mon épaule. Je souris et respire son odeur._

_Dieu que je l'aime._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ouais… dieu que je l'aime.

-Quinn?! Dit soudainement M. Shue en venant vers moi.

Merde.

Je ne bouge pourtant pas et attend qu'il soit en face de moi.

-Comment ça va? Demande-t-il en hésitant.

-…Bien…

-Super… ça te dirait de revenir?

-NON! Je dois y aller!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je pars. C'est sûr que si M. Shue me demande et me supplie de retourner dans le Glee club… je ne pourrai pas résister. J'aime trop ça et oui, ça me fait de la peine de ne pas y retourner. Je pars donc vers ma salle de classe.

**PDV Santana**

Je le savais!

Quinn veut encore être dans le Glee club.

Moi et ma déduction.

Je les seulement regarder parler avec M. Shue et j'ai vue dans son regard qu'elle le voulait!

Je devrais sérieusement devenir détective! Je suis la nouvelle Sherlock Holmes!

Maintenant, il faut que j'établisse un plan pour savoir ce qui s'est passé en profondeur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Fabray et Berry étaient dans la même chambre et qu'elles étaient devenues proches. Mais proche comment?!

J'ai seulement 2 personnes à qui je peux demander.

1-Berry.

2-Judy.

La deuxième serait sûrement plus facile.

_-_San?!

Je sors de mes pensées et souris à Britt.

-Oui?!

-À quoi tu penses?

-Comment tu sais que je pense?

-Tu as toujours la même expression quand tu réfléchis. Tu as ton petit sourire en coin, tu fixes quelque chose et tu as les bras croisés.

Je regarde mes bras et les mets le long de mon corps.

-Bon sens de l'observation, dis-je.

-Merci… mais j'aime te regarder alors ça se fait naturellement.

Je souris et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

-Alors, à quoi tu pensais?! Me demande-t-elle encore.

-…Je pensais qu'il fallait que je parle à Judy et à Berry!

-OK… et appelle là Rachel. Je n'aime pas ça quand tu es méchante avec ceux du Glee club.

Je soupire.

-OK… avec Rachel.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse la joue avec de prendre mon petit doigt.

-Merci! Bon, on va en cours!

Je souris et la suit.

Je l'avoue : Moi, Santana Lopez, je me fait mener par ma copine.

**PDV Rachel**

J'entre dans ma salle de classe et me fige automatiquement.

Quinn est là?!

Elle n'a pas été une seule fois dans le même cours que moi depuis le début de l'année.

Bon… je vais m'asseoir aussi loin que possible. Elle est dans la dernière rangée. Je m'installe donc dans la première.

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit l'enseignant en arrivant. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire travailler en équipe de 2. Je sais que les Math n'est pas la matière préféré de tout le monde et je ne suis pas un enseignant méchant. Alors, je vais vous donner une série d'exercices à faire en classe. Et… je choisis les équipes.

Merde! J'espère que je ne serai pas en équipe avec Quinn!

-Alors… Mélissa avec Éric, Jake avec Mark, Daniel avec Cassie, Quinn avec Rachel…

MERDE! MERDE! MERDE!

POURQUOI!? Le ciel m'en veut!

-… Alors, vous pouvez commencer!

Je me lève et vas voir le prof.

-Monsieur…

-Oui, Rachel?

-Je… est-ce que je suis obligé de travailler avec Quinn?! J'aimerais vraiment ne pas être avec elle!

-Rachel! Je t'arrête! Si tu ne travailles pas pour seulement le cours, je te fais faire un travail avec elle d'une semaine!

Fait chier!

-…OK… dis-je à contre cœur.

Je vais prends mes cahiers et vas lentement vers Quinn. Elle me fixe du regard. Je m'assois enfin à côté.

-Je vois que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi…

-Je, non…

-Arrête de mentir! Tu es aussi lâche que cet été!

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme.

-Quinn… je sais que j'ai-

-NON! Me coupe-t-elle. Je ne veux pas en parler! Alors, travaillons chacun de notre côté, dit-elle avant de commencer à faire les exercices.

Je soupire et m'assois correctement.

C'est vrai, j'ai été lâche. Mais pour me protéger.

Je regrette. Je regrette d'avoir été si près d'elle. La chose que je voulais le mois c'est réaliser. Je lui aie fait du mal. À la fin. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à mes sentiments.

Sentiments qui sont toujours présents.

* * *

-Bon, ce matin, j'ai décidé qu'on allait refaire une semaine de duo!

-Yes!

-Super!

-Enfin!

Je souris devant l'excitation des autres. Je tourne la tête et San et Britt se regarde déjà tout comme Kurt et Blaine ou Mike et Tina. Finn me regarde. Je détourne rapidement la tête.

-Rachel?! Me chuchote Puck.

Je le regarde et souris.

-Ça te dit de faire le duo avec moi?! Tu sais que tu es ma petite juive à moi! Et on chante super bien ensemble!

-Bien sûr! Dis-je en souriant. Tu es mon juif à moi aussi.

Il sourit et hausse un sourcil.

-Intéressant, dit-il.

Je retiens un rire et détourne le regard pour écouter M. Shue.

-…Bon, je vais vous laissez les quelques minutes restantes pour vous mettre en duo et en parler!

Immédiatement, tout le monde rejoint son partenaire. Je me retourne donc vers Puck, alors que Finn vient vers moi.

-Rach', tu…

Je le regarde et il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es avec Puck?!

-Oui, elle est avec moi! C'est ma petite juive!

Je ris doucement.

-Désolé… dis-je à Finn.

Il part lentement avec une moue. Je me retourne vers Puck.

-Bon! J'ai déjà trouvé notre chanson! M'exclame-je

-OK… tu es rapide.

-Tu me connais! Alors, oui!

Il rit.

-Et quelle est notre chanson?

-The last time de Taylor Swift et Gary Lightbody Of Snow Patrol!

-OK! Je ne la connais pas mais je suis d'accord.

-Super! Et, tu vas voir, elle est super bonne.

Il sourit et on continue dans parler.

-Tu viendras chez moi demain soir!Dis-je.

-Pas de problème… tes papas vont être là? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je ris doucement.

-Oui et non, on ne fera pas de cochonnerie, si c'est à ça que tu penses.

Il fait une moue.

-Dommage. J'avais bien aimé notre expérience d'i ans.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors que la cloche sonne. C'est la fin de la journée. Je prends donc mon sac et sors pour aller vers mon casier.

-Berry!

Je me retourne et vois Santana arriver. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Oui?

-Il faut que je te parle!

-De?!

-De cet été. Entre toi et Quinn!

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous vous comportez bizarrement et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Et que vous avez été proches cet été…

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires! Dis-je avant de partir.

-Pas si vite! Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé!

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires et il ne sait rien passé de super intéressant.

-Arrête de mentir, le nain!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Je t'appelle comme je veux! Rétorque-t-elle.

-NON! J'ai le droit à du respect!

-C'est ça, oui! Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé… Le Nain!

Elle appuie très fortement sur le surnom.

-NON! Lesbiennepez!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas osé!

-Oui! Et tout le monde le sait que tu couches avec Brittany!

AÏE! La claque est partie sans que je ne m'en rendre compte. J'apporte ma main à ma joue.

-RETIRE ÇA! Crie-t-elle.

-NON! On s'en fou avec qui tu couches.

-Arrête!

-Alors, laisse-moi!

-NON! Crie-t-elle en me poussant.

Je me cogne contre les casiers. Tout le monde s'est déjà arrêtés et nous regarde. Je la gifle à mon tour. Elle me pousse encore. Un cercle s'est déjà formé.

-Retire ce que tu as dit de moi!

-NON! T'es que Santana Lesbiennepez!

Elle me gifle encore et je la pousse.

-Arrêter! Crie soudainement Puck en arrivant.

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Puckerman!

-C'est toi qui dit ça! Dis-je avant qu'elle ne me pousse.

Cette fois, je tombe par terre.

-SANTANA! Crie soudainement Brittany.

Santana se retourne et se fige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend!

-Vient Rach'… me dit doucement Puck avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me lever.

Je regarde Britt et Santana. Cette dernière se fait fortement engueuler par Britt.

-Britt, elle-

-NON! Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme ça! Et après notre conversation de l'autre jour, je pensais que… laisse faire!

-Britt…

-Vient Rachel, me dit Britt en me prenant l'autre bras et en m'emmenant avec Puck vers l'infirmerie.

-Britt! Dit Santana en nous suivant.

Brittany arrête de marcher et la regarde sévèrement.

-NON! Toi et moi, on va parler plus tard! Maintenant, je ne veux pas. Tu me fais de la peine!

Elle se retourne et continue à marcher. Ça me rend triste pour elles mais c'est de sa faute. À Santana.

-On est arrivé. Merci Britt, dit Puck.

-De rien… je vais aller voir San… dit-elle avant de repartir.

-Installez-la sur un lit, dit l'infirmière à Puck.

-OK.

Il m'aide à m'installer et l'infirmière m'examine quelques instants.

-Vous allez bien. Seulement quelques aspirines et de la glace fera le travail.

-OK… merci, dis-je.

-De rien, dit-elle avant de partir.

-Tu veux que je te ramène? Me demande Puck.

-Oui, merci…

-Vient…

Je me lève et on marche lentement vers sa voiture.

-Merci, Puck.

-De rien. Tu es m'as petite juive et on a tout de même sortie ensemble un bon moment.

-Ouais…

Il me sourit et je m'installe dans sa voiture. Il conduit prudemment jusqu'à chez moi. Le trajet se fait dans un silence agréable. Bientôt, je suis arrivé chez moi.

-Merci, encore.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Soigne-toi bien.

Je lui donne rapidement un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir.

-Bonne soirée, lui dis-je.

-Toi aussi, dit-il avant de repartir.

Je le regarde partir et je me rends soudainement compte qu'il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air. Je souris et entre enfin.

-Coucou, ma belle! Me dit immédiatement mon papa.

-Salut! Dis-je en allant le trouver dans le salon.

-Comment a été ta journée?

-Moyen… je me suis bagarré avec…

Merde! Santana! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire!?

* * *

_Alors?! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :D Le matin de Quinn et son Flash-Back?! Le moment Faberry dans la classe? Et au Glee club? L'idée des duos vous a plu? :) J'espère que oui! :) Et la bagarre Pezberry?! Brittany qui engueule San et Puck qui aide Rachel!? :) Des beaux petits moments entre juifs ;)_

_Alors, j'espère que vous avez vraiment apprécier! Faite moi part de vos avis avec un petit review! :) MERCI! À la prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonjour! :) Je reviens enfin avec la suite! ;)_

**_MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT À TOUS POUR VOS REVIEW! Ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir! :D_**

**_Vluk: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :) Je suis contente que pour toi, je montre bien son côté de la série! :) Et oui, c'est le but que je voulais qu'elle soit en faute :) Pour le Brittana, je l'aime comme ça. Je ne veux pas trop faire comme la série et faire leur relation comme ça. Santana va avoir beaucoup de problème pour ça. Mais bon, tu aimes ce que tu veux! :) Merci encore!_**

**_merci aussi pour vos follow, favorite! :D Vous êtes super!_**

_Alors, je vous dis enfin: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Brittany**

-Coucou, Britt! Entendis-je San dire derrière mon dos.

Je souris et elle m'embrasse la joue. Hier soir, elle s'est expliquée et je lui pardonne pour ce qu'elle a fait à Rachel. Je sais qu'elle est gentille et je ne peux pas être fâché contre elle.

-Coucou. Ça va?

-Très bien et toi? Me demande-t-elle en s'accotant sur le casier.

-Bien. J'ai seulement hâte au Glee club.

-En parlant de Glee club, ça te dis de faire le duo avec moi?! On pourrait danser et chanter sur Valerie!

Je souris.

-OUI! Ce serait super!

Elle sourit.

-Tant mieux!

On se regarde longuement. J'ai le goût de l'embrasser! Et je sais qu'elle aussi. J'ai appris à le voir. Elle se mords toujours la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, lui murmurai-je.

-Moi aussi…

-Alors, embrassons-nous…

Elle se mord encore plus la lèvre et grogne.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Oui, tu peux! Dis-je. Tu ne perdras rien! Tout le monde s'en fou.

Je la regarde intensément. Soudainement, je la vois se rapprocher lentement. Enfin! Elle laisse ses barrières tomber.

-Prenez-vous une chambre sale gouine! Dit soudainement un gars en passant.

San se recule précipitamment en écarquillant les yeux.

-Merde! Murmure-t-elle.

-San…

-NON! Je savais! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée! Dit-elle avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

MERDE! Juste quand elle laissait ses barrières tomber.

Espèce de méchant garçon!

* * *

** PDV Rachel**

Je me gare devant de lycée. Bon… j'espère que Santana ne sera pas aussi… aussi elle que hier.

Je soupire et sors de ma voiture.

-SALUT! S'exclame soudainement Puck!

-HAAAAAAAA! Criai-je en rentrant dans ma voiture la main sur le cœur.

Il rit.

-T'es con! Dis-je une fois la surprise partie.

-Mais non!... Sinon, ça va?

-Mieux qu'hier, répondis-je en me relevant.

-Tant mieux! Ça tient toujours pour ce soir?!

-Ouais!

-Super! Je t'escorte jusqu'à ton casier?! Me demande-t-il en prenant une position médiévale.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris.

-Bien sûr! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une diva que tu dois faire ça! S'en est presque flippant!

-OK!

Je ris et on arrive à mon casier.

-Bon. Je vais aller rejoindre Sam et Artie.

-OK! Salut!

Il sourit et part.

Je prends mon cahier d'espagnol et ferme mon casier.

-Coucou, Rachel! Me dit joyeusement Kurt en arrivant.

-Salut! Ça va?

-Super et toi?

-Oui…

-Avec qui tu es pour le duo?!

-Puck!

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi? Dis-je.

-Avec Puck?! Tu es sûr!

-Oui! Il chante très bien, on s'entend bien et il joue de la guitare!

-OK… et quelle chanson chantez-vous?!

-The last time de Taylor Swift…

-WOW! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Je souris.

-Et toi et Blaine!?

-Perfect de Pink!

-WOW! Super choix! J'ai hâte d'entendre ça!

Il sourit et on continue de parler.

_ELLISPE DE LA JOURNÉE AU MIDI _**PDV Santana **

Direction : JUDY!

Si Berry ne veut pas parler, ce sera Judy! Et par chance, elle m'aime bien!

Je sors donc du lycée et vais à ma voiture avant de prendre la direction des Fabray.

Je roule prudemment mais rapidement. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin et par chance sa voiture est devant. Je me gare donc en face et me dépêche d'aller cogner.

**TOC! TOC! TOC! **

Je me recule et patiente.

-Santana?! Dit-elle surprise après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Bonjour, Judy! Je voudrais vous parler.

-Bien sûr… entre!

J'entre et on va dans le salon.

-Tu n'es pas au lycée?

-C'est l'heure du midi!

-OK… tu as faim? Ou soif?

-Non, merci! Je sais que c'est bizarre de me voir débarquer comme ça mais…

-Oui! C'est très bizarre mais je t'écoute.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur Quinn!

-D'accord… et quelles sont-elles?!

-… Que s'est-il passé entre Quinn et Rachel cet été?

Je la vois se figer. Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme.

-Je sais que Quinn ne va pas bien et je vous demande ceci pour l'aider! S'il-vous-plait!

-Euh… je ne peux pas te le dire! Elle m'a juré de me taire.

-S'il-vous-plait, Judy! Pour Quinn!

-Je…

Elle soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-OK! Assis-toi!

Je m'exécute rapidement et elle commence.

-Elle… elle et Rachel sont sortie ensemble. Elles étaient vraiment en amour. Plus précisément, Quinn… i an, quand elle est revenue ici, on a eu une bonne discussion… on s'est beaucoup rapprochées. Et… elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Rachel depuis longtemps. Personnellement, je me fiche de qui elle peut aimer! Je veux son bonheur! Alors, cet été, elles sont tombées dans la même chambre. Quinn était récitante, car comme elle m'a dit, elle ne voulait pas souffrir pour des sentiments non réciproques. Elle a finalement lâcher prise et tranquillement Rachel a développée des sentiments. Elles sont sorties ensemble. Quinn lui disait qu'elle voulait vivre leur relation au grand jour au lycée. Il parait que Rachel disait qu'elle aussi mais… à la dernière minute, elle a rompue, elle l'a laissée tomber comme ça! Et, elle disait que c'était pour se protéger elle et Quinn. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire…

WOW! Je ne me serais jamais douté de tout ça! Rachel et Quinn ensemble! Quinn qui aime Rachel depuis longtemps! Berry qui a peur! Merde! Mais elle a 2 papas gays!

-WOW… dis-je enfin…

-Et, elle m'a dit que changé de look lui permettrait de tout oublier… mais personnellement, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle nous fait tous croire que ça marche mais je crois plutôt que ça l'enfonce. Qu'elle se cache la tête dans le sol en espérant que tout ça passe. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien!

-…Judy... je tiens à Quinn. On se connait depuis longtemps et c'est mon amie… je… je vais l'aider! Croyez-moi! Elle va se remettre sur pied!

-Merci, Santana.

-Merci à vous!

Maintenant, c'est opération Quinn Fabray!

_Ellipse jusqu'au soir._** PDV Rachel **

**DING! DONG!**

-J'y vais! Dis-je à mes papas, alors que je vais répondre.

Je vais rapidement ouvrir.

-Salut!

-Coucou, petite juive! Me dit Puck en souriant.

Je le fais entrer.

-Met tes souliers dans l'entrée.

-Je sais…

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis déjà venu!

-Je sais mais ça fait deux ans!

-Et puis?! Je n'oublie jamais rien de mes amantes!

Je souris et le frappe gentiment.

-J'étais ton amante?!

-…Mon amante-petite-amie.

Je ris doucement.

-Vient…

Je vais dans la cuisine où mes papas sont.

-Papas, c'est Puck!

-Bonsoir! Dit Puck et souriant.

-Salut! On ne s'est pas déjà vu? Demande papa H.

-Oui! Je fais parti du Glee club et je couchais avec- AÏE!

-BON! Et si on allait pratiquer!? Le coupai-je en lui faisant un regard désapprobateur.

-OK… dit Puck en me suivant jusque dans ma chambre.

On arrive rapidement et je le fais asseoir sur mon lit.

-Tient! Dis-je en lui tendant les paroles.

-Merci… tu sais que ton short te fait très bien!

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-PUCK! On n'est pas ici pour ça! Mais pour pratiquer la chanson.

Il hausse un sourcil et j'appuie sur Play.

Puck

**Found myself at your door,**  
_Je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte,_  
**Just like all those times before,**  
_Comme toutes ces fois avant,_  
**I'm not sure how I got there,**  
_Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je suis arrivé là,_  
**All roads they lead me here.**  
_Toutes les routes, elles m'amènent ici._

**I imagine you are at home,**  
_J'imagine que tu es à la maison,_  
**In your room, all alone,**  
_Dans ta chambre, toute seule,_  
**And you open your eyes into mine,**  
_Et que tu ouvres les yeux dans les miens_  
**And everything feels better,**  
_Et tout semble être mieux_

Il a vraiment bien la chanson! On entame ensuite tous les deux.

On fait quelques ajustements et je vais chercher la guitare à mon père pour qu'il la pratique avec. On continue longtemps. On la recommence plusieurs fois même si on la parfaitement.

- Puck et Rachel  
**Right before your eyes,**  
_Juste devant tes yeux,_  
**I'm breaking, no past,**  
_Je me brise, pas de passé,_  
**No reasons why,**  
_Pas de raison,_  
**Just to you and me.**  
_Juste à cause de toi et moi_

**(Refrain)**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi,_  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil._

Rachel  
**As I found you at my door,**  
_Alors que je t'ai retrouvé devant ma porte, _  
**Just like all those times before,**  
_Comme toutes ces fois avant,_  
**You wear your best apology,**  
_Tu portais tes meilleures excuses,_  
**But I was there to watch you leave,**  
_Mais j'étais là pour te voir partir_

**And all the times I let you in,**  
_Et toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé entrer,_  
**Just for you to go again,**  
_Juste pour que tu t'en ailles à nouveau,_  
**Disappear when you come-back,**  
_Disparaissent lorsque tu reviens,_  
**Everything is better.**  
_Tout est mieux_

Puck et Rachel  
**But right before your eyes,**  
_Mais juste devant tes yeux,_  
**I'm breaking no past,**  
_Je me brise, pas de passé,_  
**Now here to hide,**  
_Nulle part où me cacher,_  
**Just to you and me**  
_Juste à cause de toi et moi_

**(Refrain)**  
**Eye, eye**  
_Oeil, oeil_

- Rachel  
**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que tu me dis que je me suis trompée,_

- Puck  
**This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**  
_C'est la dernière fois où je dis qu'en fait c'était toi,_

-Rachel  
**This is the last time I let you in my door,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse entrer,_

- Puck  
**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**  
_C'est la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal_

**Oh, oh, oh,**

- Puck et Rachel  
**(Refrain)**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi,_  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil._

- Rachel  
**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_

-Puck  
**This is the last time I'm asking you this**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_

- Rachel  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_

- Puck  
**My name on the top of your list**  
_Mon nom en haut de ta liste_

- Rachel  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi_

- Puck  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi_

- Rachel

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil_

- Puck  
**You break my heart**  
_Tu brises mon coeur_

- Puck et Rachel  
**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Time I'm asking you this, (x3)**  
_Que je te demande cela,_  
**(x3)**

-Terminé! Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-Enfin! Rachel, j'adore chanter avec toi mais tu es trop exigeante!

Je ris doucement.

-Je sais… désolé…

-C'est bon… on est prêt pour demain?

-Ouais!

-Super…sinon… je me demandais… pourquoi cette chanson?

Je me fige.

-Ça l'a rapport avec quelqu'un?

-Oui…

-Tu peux me dire qui, tu sais. Je suis ton ami.

Je souris.

-Merci… je… je ne sais pas si je devrais…

-Allez Rachel! Je t'aie déjà touché les seins! Et ton cul! Tu devrais être capable de me dire ça!

Je ris doucement devant sa tentative de me mettre à l'aise.

-Ouais… c'est Quinn...

-…À oui?!

-Ouais…

-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec elle?

-On… je… on est sortie ensemble, cet été…

-QUOI?! S'exclame-t-il.

-Moins fort!

-Trop chaud! La fille avec qui j'ai eu un enfant et la fille avec qui j'ai failli coucher, on sortie ensemble!

-Et oui…

-WOW! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

Je soupire et me laisse tomber.

-Parce que je l'aie repoussé…

-Pourquoi? On parle de Quinn!

-Je sais!... Je l'aimais… je l'aime toujours mais… j'avais peur…

-De quoi?

-DES AUTRES!

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je… je suis Rachel Berry! La diva égocentrique que tout le monde détestent! J'ai un gros nez, je n'aie jamais eu de copain sauf Finn. Je suis une looseuse! Et, il y a Quinn. Quinn Fabray! La pop-pop girl populaire de McKinley! Celle que tout le monde aiment et respectent! Comment en sortant avec moi, elle aurait pu garder ça?! Je lui aurais rendu la vie misérable! Deux filles, en plus! Elle aurait subie les slushie, les insultes et je m'aurais sentie coupable! Personne ne veut subir ça!

Il soupire tandis que je pleure doucement.

-Vient-là!

Je me lève et il me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Rach'. Si Quinn t'aime, elle aurait passé outre.

-Elle s'en foutait aussi! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait depuis longtemps! Elle me disait qu'elle voulait qu'on se montre en publique! Qu'elle s'en foutait des regards! Que tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'être avec moi! Mais… je n'aie pas été capable… je l'aime vraiment Puck… et je regrette même si j'ai encore peur! Je veux aller la voir… m'expliquer encore… lui dire que je l'aime et retourné avec elle mais… elle ne veut même pas me parler!

Il soupire.

-Tu es vraiment trop têtu… et elle a raison de ne pas vouloir te parler.

Je soupire et essuie mes larmes.

-Je sais… et je suis vraiment désespérée!

-…Je pourrais t'aider? Je vais essayer de lui parler.

-Ça ne marchera pas! Elle est trop têtue et dès qu'elle va voir que c'est de ça que tu veux parler, elle va se braquer et ne dira rien!

-…Ouais… alors… pourquoi pas ne pas la rendre jalouse?!

J'hausse un sourcil.

-La rendre jalouse?

-Ouais… avec moi! Tu es son ex, je suis son ex, et on va bien ensemble! Je suis sûr que si on fait bien ça, elle n'y vira que du feu et je suis sûr qu'unee semaine plus tard, elle te saute dessus!

Je réfléchis à sa proposition.

C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. En plus, Noah et moi avons une belle chimie… et Quinn est du genre jalouse… Je souris. Je me rappellerai toujours ce moment…

_F__lash-Back_

_-….HAHA! Tu es vraiment drôle! Dis-je à Sarah. _

_-Merci! Sinon, j'aimerais ça si tu m'aidais pour le devoir de la semaine?!_

_-Bien sûr!_

_-Super! Tu pourrais passer dans ma chambre demain soir! Ma colocataire ne sera pas là!_

_-Ouais!_

_-NON! Dit soudainement Quinn en me tirant vers elle._

_-Quoi? dit Sarah._

_-Elle n'ira pas t'aider et encore moins seule avec toi dans ta chambre! Dit-elle avant de me tirer vers la nôtre._

_Je fronce les sourcils et me laisse tirer. Dès que nous sommes dans notre chambre, elle claque la porte et me pousse._

_-C'est quoi ton problème!? Lui demande-je._

_-ELLE! Et toi!_

_-Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!_

_-Elle était en train de te draguer et toi, tu te laisses faire! Franchement! Elle t'invitait à coucher avec elle et tu acceptais!_

_-Arrête de délirer! Je ne l'aime même pas! Et elle voulait que je l'aide pour son devoir!_

_-C'est ça, ouais… marmonne-t-elle._

_Je soupire et m'approche._

_-Quinn…. Arrête un peu… c'est toi que j'aime… pas elle! Je m'en fou d'elle! Que veux-tu de plus? Dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes._

_Elle soupire et me regarde._

_-Toi…_

_Je souris._

_-Tu m'as déjà…_

_Elle sourit._

_-Je sais mais… je te veux maintenant… _

_Je souris._

-_Alors, prend-moi…_

_E__lle se mord la lèvre._

_-Toi… tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça! Dit-elle avant de me prendre par les fesses et de m'embrasser._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Rachel!?

-Oui!?

-Alors… tu es d'accord pour jouer ma fausse petite-amie?!

-…Oui!

Il sourit et on se tape dans la main.

Quinn… prépare-toi à en voir de toute les couleurs!

**PDV Santana **

-WOW! Dis-je en me laissant tomber de sur Britt.

-Ouais… depuis quand tu sais faire ça avec ta langue?

Je ris doucement.

-Britt… tu ne peux pas savoir combien mon imagination est fertile quand il est question de sexe avec toi.

Elle sourit.

-Moi aussi, il y a quelques trucs dont j'aimerais essayer.

-Ne te prive pas!

Elle rit doucement et se colle à moi.

-Je t'aime Sanny…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Britt… plus que tout.

Elle m'embrasse doucement l'épaule.

-San?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce matin?

Je soupire. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle pose ces questions dans des moments comme ça!?

-...Tu sais pourquoi! Il nous a traités de gouine!

-Et puis!? Tu aurais pu l'insulter comme tu fais si bien... nous défendre!

-Britt... oui... je suis bonne pour être méchante mais sur ce point, je... je ne suis pas capable... ça me rend très vulnérable. Et... je t'aime! Et, je te promets que l'année prochaine, quand on aura fiché le camp d'ici, je vivrai notre relation au grand jour! Je t'embrasserai et te tiendrai la main sans aucune gêne!

-Tu ne dois pas attendre tout ce temps! Mais le faire tout de suite!

Je soupire.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Oui, tu peux! Kurt la fait, lui!

-Oui! Et tu as vu où ça l'a mené?!

-Oui... mais lui n'avait pas de petit-ami pour l'aider et le comprendre! Toi, tu as justement moi, Kurt, Blaine et le Glee club! Tu es forte! Je le sais!

Je serre la mâchoire et retiens mes larmes. Elle a raison... comme toujours.

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais! Et, je vais te prouver que tu n'as pas à avoir peur! Je vais te le montrer!

Je fronce les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?!

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?!_

_La relation Puck/Rachel et leur plan!? :) Ce que Judy raconte à Santana?! Et ce que cette dernière va faire pour aider Quinn et sa relation avec Britt!? Et le motif à Rachel pour avoir laisser Quinn et sa peur?! Et, croyez-vous que Quinn va tomber dans la jalousie?! :) dite-moi ça!_

_Alors, merci encore et à la prochaine! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour! :D Désolé pour le problème de pagination! C'est la 2e fois que ça me fait ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi! Pourtant hier je l'aie corriger et mis en pagination normale mais quand je le publie et vient comme ça... Bref! Désolé!_

**_MERCI AUSSI ÉNORMÉMENT À TOUS CEUX QUI METTENT UN REVIEW! QUI FOLLOW OU FAVORTIE MA FIC! ÇA ME FAIT UN PLAISIR FOU! J'apprécie vraiment!_**

**_Vluk: MERCI Beaucoup pour ta review! :) Pour la réaction... tu as pas mal raison... :) Tu penses ça... Eh bien... tu vas voir :P MERCI!_**

_Bon, alors: BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

J'entre dans le lycée avec encore ma tenue et ma coiffure Punk. Je prends la direction de mon casier.

-Hey Quinn! Me dit une Skank.

-Ouais?

-Tu dînes avec nous sous les gradins?

-Oui.

-Super!

Elle part me laissant seule.

-Tu es sérieuse!? Dit soudainement Santana à ma gauche.

Je sursaute et soupire.

-Quoi?! Dis-je fermement.

Elle soupire.

-Tu te tiens encore avec elles!

-Oui! Et je fréquente qui je veux!

-Je n'aie pas dit le contraire mais… tu devrais sérieusement arrêter ce petit jeu Quinn!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quel jeu?

-Le jeu de : Je suis une nouvelle rebelle, je me tiens avec des rebelles. J'ai les cheveux roses, un tatouage et des vêtements sales alors je suis cool et j'oublie mon passé!

Je fronce les sourcils et avale difficilement ma salive.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Elle soupire et ferme fortement la porte de mon casier ce qui me fait sursauter.

-Arrête de rire de ma gueule! Je suis ton amie! Et je sais ce qu'y s'est passé entre toi et Berry cet été! Et- AÏE!

Je la prends fermement par le bras et la tire dans la salle du Glee club qui est juste à côté de mon casier. Je la pousse à l'intérieur et claque la porte.

-Comment tu sais ça!?

Elle croise les bras.

-Je le sais… j'ai mes informations…

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée! Je vais mal, oui! Très mal! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je le sois encore plus, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter!

-NON! Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie après Britt et je tiens à toi! Je veux ton bonheur! Pense à toutes ses soirées qu'on a passées ensemble!

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, ce jeu, Santana! Je veux seulement que-…

Je m'arrête soudainement. Mon sang arrête de circuler. Me tête tourne. Je ne respire plus.

Comment?!

-Quoi?! Dit San. Quinn?!

Je ne lui réponds pas mais regarde plutôt par la fenêtre du bureau à M. Shue.

Puck et Rachel ensemble?!

-Pourquoi tu pleures?!

Je touche mon visage et regarde ensuite ma main. Elle est totalement mouillée.

Comment peuvent-ils sortirent ensemble!? Comment peut-elle m'effacer comme ça!?

-QUINN! S'exclame Santana en me serrant l'épaule.

Je ne parle pas mais les pointes du doigt. Eux qui se donnent des baisers en se tenant la main et en parlant.

Santana regarde rapidement.

-QUOI?! S'exclame-t-elle aussi.

Elle me regarde et me prend dans ses bras.

-Quinn… je suis désolé…

-NON! Dis-je en la repoussant. Je dois aller la voir! Dis-je avant de partir en furie.

Elle est à moi! Et, il ne la touchera pas. Pas pour la mettre enceinte elle aussi!

-NON! Dit San en me retenant.

Je la pousse mais elle me plaque au mur.

-Laisse-moi! Je dois aller la voir! La reprendre! J'ai besoin-

-NON! Me coupe-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas faire ça! Tu retomberas dans la tristesse et elle va te repousser!

-Je-

-NON!

Je pleure encore. Elle a peut-être raison mais…

-Quinn… croit-moi, la meilleure chose à faire est que tu redeviennes comme avant. Avec tes cheveux blonds et tes jolies vêtements et que tu arrêtes de penser à elle. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

-Je… je ne sais pas…

-Oui! Tu le sais et la réponse est : OUI! Ce soir, je viens chez toi et je m'occupe de toi!

Je soupire et regarde où la fenêtre.

Ils ne sont plus là.

Elle a peut-être raison. Je dois redevenir comme avant. Cette blonde chrétienne aux jolis vêtements.

La seule chose que je ne réussirai pas sera de l'oublier. Ça, je ne pourrai jamais.

**PDV Rachel**

-Puck, c'est génial! Dis-je en arrivant à mon casier.

-Vraiment! Je te l'avais dit qu'ils allaient y voir que du feu!

Je souris et prends mes livres.

-Bon… tu es prête pour le Glee club ce midi? Demande-t-il.

-OUI! J'ai tellement hâte de présenter notre numéro!

-Moi aussi…

-Sinon… il faut s'arranger pour que Quinn nous voie. On s'est embrassés devant les autres en se parlant mais elle va croire que ce n'est que des rumeurs. Il faut qu'elle nous voie en vrai!

-Pas de problème!

Je souris et ferme mon casier.

-Bon, je dois aller en cours.

-D'accord!

-Bye! Dit-il en partant.

Je souris et vais vers mon cours d'anglais. J'espère sincèrement que notre plan va fonctionner. Que Quinn va revenir…

Je soupire et me fais soudainement arrêter par Kurt et Blaine.

-Oui? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas vrai?! Dit-il.

-Quoi?

-Toi et Puck?!

-Oui! On s'aime bien!

-Rachel?! C'est Puck!

-Et puis?! Tu ne le connais juste pas en profondeur!

Il soupire.

-Moi, je le trouve gentil et beau, Puck, dit Blaine. Il est musclé…

Kurt le regarde avec SON regard! Je ris doucement.

-Bon, les gars, je vais aller à mon cours! On se voit au Glee club!

Je continue mon chemin et j'entends Kurt engueuler Blaine. Je ris et entre dans ma classe.

* * *

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit M. Shue en entrant dans la salle.

On se tait et s'assoit correctement.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y en a qui-

-Monsieur! Le coupe Brittany.

-Oui?

-Santana n'est pas là! On doit l'attendre!

-Je-

-Je suis là! Avec une bonne nouvelle! Dit soudainement Santana en arrivant.

J'hausse un sourcil et attend ce qu'elle va bien dire…

-J'ai réussi à ramener quelqu'un au Glee club! Et vous allez être très content! Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se racle la gorge et Quinn entre soudainement.

Je reste figé et surprise.

-Quinn! S'exclame Shuester. Tu reviens?!

-Oui! Dit-elle. J'aime trop le Glee club pour laisser mes problèmes personnels prendre le dessus! Dit-elle en me regardant.

Je me racle la gorge en déviant le regard.

-Je suis super content! Va t'asseoir!

Elle sourit et Santana va trouver Brittany, alors qu'elle regarde où qu'elle peut s'asseoir.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment interpréter le fait qu'elle revienne… Elle vient ici, car elle veut se rapprocher parce qu'elle est jalouse ou simplement parce qu'elle se fiche de moi et qu'elle veut simplement chanter?

Je la regarde s'asseoir près d'Artie.

-Bon… comme je disais tout à l'heure, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ont fait leur duo?

Je lève précipitamment la main. Je regarde et il y a aussi Kurt et Blaine, Britt et Santana et Mike et Tina.

-Bon, super! Qui veut commencer?

-NOUS! Dis-je rapidement en me levant.

-OK… dit Puck.

Il va prendre sa guitare et me sourit.

-Comme vous savez, Puck et moi sommes en couple depuis… hier soir mais bon! Ce n'est pas comme i ans… dis-je en me faisant convaincante.

-Ouais!

Il me sourit et m'embrasse la joue. Aussitôt, je vois Finn complètement perdu et fâché alors que Quinn remue inconfortablement sur sa chaise en regardant ailleurs.

YES!

Je souris à Puck et fais signe au musicien. La chanson démarre et Puck commence son couplet.

On se sourit et on joue parfaitement le jeu des amoureux. On est trop bon! On entame le refrain et mon couplet. Je me colle à lui tout en regardant Quinn intensément. Je la vois qui se tient fortement après la chaise. Santana me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et Finn est complètement perdu. Les autres ont tous un sourire et nous écoute attentivement. Les dernières notes se font et on termine en beauté. Mon beau sourire _Colgate_ en tenant le bras de Puck.

Les autres applaudis tous. Excepté Quinn et Finn.

-C'était super, les jeunes! Nous dit M. Shue en se levant. WOW! Je suis vraiment heureux! Vous avez parfaitement interprétés la chanson. Les autres, vous avez de la concurrence!

On se tape dans la main et on retourne s'asseoir.

-À qui le tour?!

-NOUS! Dit Santana en prenant Brittany par la main.

-Prenez ça dans les dents! Dit-elle avant de faire signe au musicien.

J'hausse un sourcil et Valerie d'Amy Whinehouse se met à jouer. Santana commence à chanter et à danser avec Brittany. J'avoue qu'elles sont bonnes… disons qu'elles ont la danse…

OK… elles sont incroyables!

Merde!

Je regarde Puck et il hausse un sourcil en haussant les épaules.

-En passant, me chuchote-t-il, tu as regardé Quinn pendant notre numéro?

-Oui…

-Elle était trop jalouse!

-Je sais! Dis-je le grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me sourit et j'écoute le reste de leur numéro. Elles finissent finalement et tout le monde applaudis.

Même moi.

-WOW! C'était fou les filles! WOW! Vous étiez super! Votre danse était… WOW!

-Je sais… vous ne nous apprenez rien, dit San.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Avec Brittany, tout est toujours parfait! Dit-elle.

Britt sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Ça pu l'amour…

-À oui! S'exclame Britt.

Santana fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose!... Puisqu'on est encore à quelques semaines de la rentrée, on pourrait faire un spectacle pour encourager… le différent! Contre l'intimidation... ou l'homosexualité! Kurt et Blaine pourrait être les exemples de différence et d'affirmation! Parce que c'est bien! Et ils ont l'expérience.

Personne ne parle et Santana la regarde intensément.

-Je suis d'accord! Dit Kurt.

-Moi aussi! Dit Blaine!

-C'est une super idée Brittany! Dit M. Shue. Je vais en parler avec Figgins.

Elle sourit fière d'elle en allant s'asseoir tandis que Santana reste debout en regardant dans le vide.

-Bon… le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez y aller!

Je regarde Quinn et elle sort précipitamment.

-Bon…, commence Puck mais Finn le coupe.

-QUOI?! Tu… tu sors avec lui! Et toi, tu sors avec mon ex!

-FINN! Je sors avec qui je veux! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je dois te dire que je regrette notre baiser au National!

-QUOI! NON! Tu ne peux pas!

-Calme-toi, vieux! Dit Puck. Je suis désolé mais je suis avec Rachel! Tu as bien sortie avec Quinn!

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Et je te croyais mon ami! Mon frère!

-Je le suis! Elle m'a juste choisie! Arrête d'en faire tout en plat!

-NON! TU… NON! Dit-il en partant en furie.

Je reste un peu sous le choc.

-Désolé… dis-je.

-Tu n'y es pour rien! Ri-t-il. Bon, je dois aller rejoindre les gars. Bye!

-Attend! Lui murmurai-je. Mercedes nous regarde. Embrasse-moi!

Il sourit et m'embrasse rapidement.

-Bon midi… ma chérie! S'exclame-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

Je souris et prends mon sac avant d'aller dîner.

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

**-**Quinny? Dit ma mère.

Je soupire.

-Quoi?

-Santana arrive vers quelle heure?

-… Elle devrait arrivée d'ici quelques minutes.

-OK… je vous fais à manger?

-NON! On va aller dans ma chambre.

Elle ne parle pas et je me concentre sur la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonne. Je ferme le téléviseur et vais ouvrir.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Coucou, Fabgay!

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le nouveau surnom que Satan m'a donné.

-Satan…

Elle entre et enlève sa veste et ses souliers.

-Bonsoir, Judy! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, Santana!

-Vient! Dis-je en la traînant par le bras.

Elle prend rapidement le sac qu'elle tenait et me suit. On arrive dans ma chambre et je m'assois sur mon lit.

-Au moins, tu n'as rien changé dans ta chambre.

Je souris. Je l'aie laissé comme elle était. Colorée et accueillante.

-Bon… qu'as-tu apporté?

-BON! Dit-elle en ouvrant le sac. Une teinture blonde qu'on va faire MAINTENANT!

-OK… et j'ai gardé tous mes anciens vêtements…

-SUPER! Bon, direction : Salle de bain!

Je soupire et on va dans ma salle de bain privée. J'enlève mon haut pour ne pas le salir.

-Mon dieu, Fabgay… je comprends pourquoi Berry couchait avec toi. Tu as un sacré corps!

Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris.

-Merci et… disons qu'être dans une même chambre réveille des chaleurs… alors difficile de ne pas tenter.

_Flash-Back_

_Je regarde Rach' se déshabiller dos à moi._

_Je soupire et me mords la lèvre._

_Dieu qu'elle est belle!_

_Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on sort ensemble et… j'ai déjà des envies sexuelles! Si je serais seule, je pourrais me soulager seule mais elle est toujours avec moi alors… Mission impossible!_

_-Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Dit-elle en riant légèrement avant de mettre son haut de maillot._

_Je soupire._

_-On dirait que tu veux me manger…_

_Ce n'est pas seulement une impression…_

_-Désolé… tu es seulement trop belle et sexy…_

_Elle rougit._

_-Merci… tu voudrais m'attacher mon maillot?_

_-OUI! Dis-je en allant la trouver._

_Elle sourit et je prends les sangles. Je fais lentement une boucle et embrasse son cou. Je l'entends soupirer et elle penche la tête._

_-Quinn…_

_-Désolé… tu es seulement trop tentante…_

_Elle gémit faiblement. Je mets mes mains sur sa taille et emmène ma bouche vers son oreille._

_-Rach'… retiens-moi… sinon, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler…_

_Elle gémit et s'enlève doucement. Je soupire de frustration. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse._

_-Désolé… les autres m'attendent à la piscine… vient avec nous… me dit-elle en sortant._

_Bonne idée!_

_Fin Flash-Back_

San rit. Je soupire et m'installe sur le banc. J'ai aussi enlevé mes piercings avant qu'elle arrive.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse avec une pince…

Elle installe le matériel et commence à me teindre. Je mets de la musique pour passer le temps.

On ne parle pas vraiment. Et, j'en aie pas envie...

-je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de revenir dans le Glee club, dit-elle.

-En même temps, je n'aie pas eu trop le choix...

-Mais non! Dit-elle en riant. Et je sais que tu le voulais!

Je ne parle pas mais elle a raison. Trop raison! J'avais vraiment envie d'y retourner!

-Bon, l'avons ces cheveux! Dit-elle avant de m'installer la tête dans l'évier, quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me laisse faire. Je dois dire que j'apprécie. San me masse doucement la tête pour enlever le reste de teinture et je ferme les yeux.

-Bon! Dit-elle en m'enroulant la tête dans une serviette.

Je me rassois et me regarde dans le miroir malgré la serviette qui cache ma couleur de cheveux.

-C'est beau? Demandai-je à San.

-Oui! Ça fait plus Quinn!

Je souris faiblement et elle enlève la serviette. Je souris. Elle a raison. C'est vraiment beau et plus moi. J'ai l'air de la Quinn d'avant.

-Bon… maintenant, reste plus qu'à mettre ses trucs que tu portes comme vêtements à la poubelle… et que je te réapprenne à te maquiller!

Je souris et elle me sèche les cheveux. En plus, j'aime le blond avec mes cheveux courts. Elle finit enfin et on retourne dans ma chambre. Elle prend un sac poubelle et me le tend.

-Fait-le! Jette-les!

Je soupire et entreprends de jeter mes vêtements punks. Quand j'ai terminé, elle lance le sac dans un coin de la pièce et regarde mes anciens vêtements.

-Parfait! Bon, tu iras t'en acheter des récents mais ce que tu as présentement fait l'affaire! Le maquillage, maintenant!

-San… je suis bonne pour cette partie!

Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne parle pas. On range mes vêtements dans mes armoires et je me mets en pyjamas. Un short et un débardeur.

-Bon, je vais y aller!

-Ok… merci…

Elle sourit.

-Je veux ton bien, Quinn… et ta mère aussi… tu es mieux comme ça!

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras pour une courte étreinte. Elle se recule la première. Je la regarde.

Je dois aussi l'aider.

-San… dis-je alors qu'elle part vers ma porte.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais t'aider avec Brittany… je sais que vous sortez ensemble et j'aimerais t'aider à-

-NON! Me coupe-t-elle. Je… arrêter un peu de vouloir m'aider avec ça! Vous faites chier! Je… je ne peux pas! Dit-elle rapidement avant de partir.

Je soupire fortement et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. San et son entêtement. Je sais qu'elle et Britt sortent ensemble et qu'elle aime… mais pour s'affirmer… c'est une tout autre histoire…

Ça fait 2 ans que je sais qu'elle est lesbienne! Je l'aie su avant elle-même! Elle m'a aidé alors je vais l'aider. C'est du donnant-donnant.

Mais puisque je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle, je vais me concentrer sur moi… et Rachel…

En faisant comme si je n'étais plus intéressé… ce qui est totalement faux!

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment avez- vous trouvé le chapitre?! :) La réaction de Quinn et l'aide que Santana lui offre?! :) Et le Puckelberry, et les autres réactions et le plan à Brittany pour aider San à s'affirmer?! :)_

_Bref, dite moi ça dans une belle review! S'il-vous-plait! :D Merci à tous et à la prochaine! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :) J'espère que vous allez bien!_

_Je me demandais pourquoi personne n'a laissez de review au dernier chapitre... il était mauvais?... Bref..._

_J'espère que celui-là sera vous faire plaisir! :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Bon…

Je me regarde encore dans mon miroir. C'est presque insensé. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé.

Quand j'étais belle, populaire… avec Finn… et amoureuse de Rachel. Bien sûr, cette partie est encore vraie!

Je soupire et me détaille du regard. Mes cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, ma robe d'été est splendide. Mon maquille ne fait pas trop.

Je me trouve belle.

-Quinn?! Ma chérie! Tu viens manger?!

-Oui! J'arrive! Dis-je avant de prendre mon sac et de descendre.

Je laisse mon sac dans l'entrée avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. J'y entre et regarde ma mère. Elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Je suis resté dans ma chambre, hier soir après que San soit venue.

Elle relève le regard et écarquille les yeux en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

-Quinn, dit-elle enfin.

Elle sourit et s'approche.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir comme ça… WOW!

Je souris.

-Merci…

-Ça m'avait manqué... je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rachel t'aimais-

Elle grimace.

-Désolé! Je ne voulais pas-

-C'est bon! Ça ne me fait pas mal. Ça me rappelle de beaux souvenirs…

Elle sourit.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser.

-Mais elle l'a fait! Elle m'a blessée. Et ça fait mal.

Elle soupire et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je sais… et tu ne le méritais pas… surtout avec tout l'amour que tu avais pour elle.

-As…

Elle se recule et fronce les sourcils.

-Pas « tu avais » mais « tu as ». Je l'aime encore. Vraiment beaucoup!

Elle soupire. J'hoche la tête et vais déjeuner.

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

-Alors, tu sors avec ce Puck, dit mon papa.

-Son prénom est Noah mais ouais! On sort ensemble!

-Depuis…

-Avant-hier-soir! Dis-je en souriant. On s'est fréquenté, i ans mais cette fois… c'est pour vrai.

-Eh bien… j'ai hâte de le rencontrer en vrai. Et c'est l'amour fou?

Mes papas me regardent en haussant un sourcil. Je soupire.

-Je ne sais pas… je vais voir ça avec le temps. Mais il est gentil, attentionné et…. Super!

Ils ne parlent pas.

-Bon! J'y vais! Dis-je en allant les embrassés.

Ils sourient et je pars avec la voiture. Je pars rapidement et je suis rapidement arrivé au lycée. Je me gare et entre dans le lycée. Je me dirige à mon casier et quelque -uns me regarde.

Je souris et arrive à ma case. Je l'ouvre et y dépose mes livres car on commence avec le Glee club. Je le referme et regarde le couloir. Il reste 15 minutes…

Je pourrais aller à l'auditorium et chanter une chanson...

Je vais faire ça! Je pars vers l'auditorium d'un pas rapide en souriant. Je sais déjà qu'elle chanson interpréter!

J'entre et m'avance vers la scène mais je m'arrête dans mes pas. Je rêve ou Quinn est là?! En tout cas, il y a une fille blonde aux cheveux courts.

Je souris. C'est elle. Assise devant le piano et jouant des notes. J'avale ma salive et m'avance.

-Hey, dis-je doucement alors que je suis juste derrière se retourne précipitamment.

Je souris. C'est bien elle. C'est ma chance de parler!

-Hey, dis-je.

Elle se retourne précipitamment et me regarde de haut en bas. Je fais la même chose.

-Tu as changé… dis-je.

-Toi aussi…

Je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre. Je me racle la gorge.

-Ça va?

-…Normal. Toi?

-Ouais, dis-je.

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

-Tu faisais quoi? Demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

-Rien.

-Quinn.

-Rachel.

-…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on reste amie?

Elle soupire et se lève.

-Parce que! Je ne peux pas! C'est trop dur! Juste présentement, je dois me retenir pour ne pas t'embrasser! Ou te prendre dans mes bras! C'est dur, Rachel! Et tu m'as fait mal!

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

-Je sais, dis-je enfin. Et, j'en suis terriblement déso-

-T'es excuses ne changeront rien! Seulement ton attitude.

-Quinn… laisse-moi seulement… j'ai changé-

-NON! Tu… tu ne peux pas avoir changé! Tu sors avec Puck et maintenant tu viens me voir pour me dire que tu as changé! Foutaise! Tu as encore peur!

-Oui! Mais tu peux m'aider à ne plus avoir peur! Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle la regarde et se mords la lèvre. Je la serre.

-Quinn… je ne veux pas te laisser…

Je la regarde intensément pour lui montrer que je suis sincère. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de descendre son regard sur ma main.

Fait-le.

J'emmène mon autre main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Quinn…, dis-je.

Soudainement, elle ouvre les yeux et se recule, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Non… dit-elle. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas… pas pour encore souffrir!

-Je-

-NON! Dit-elle en partant.

Merde! La situation a tellement changé. Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais peur de la voir et elle me voulait et maintenant, je la veux. Je suis prête à être avec elle mais elle a peur! C'est presque insensé.

Je soupire et vais au Glee club. Il reste 2 minutes alors…

Je marche d'un pas las et j'arrive enfin. Quinn n'est même pas là. Je suis la dernière arrivé et la cloche sonne. Quelques secondes plus tard, M. Shue entre et claque des mains.

-Bonjour!...Quinn n'est pas là?!

Personne ne parle.

-Bon… alors, qui d'autre à travailler sur son duo sauf ceux qui ont levé la main hier!?

Personne ne lève la main.

-Bon… qui est prêt à passer?!

-Nous! Dit Kurt en allant se placer.

Je souris. Je suis assise à côté de Mercedes. Les gars font signe aux musiciens et commencent à chanter. Kurt commence ensuite les deux et Blaine fait le côté plus rap. Je souris.

Ils sont vraiment bons! J'adore leur interprétation. Ils finissent et tout le monde applaudit.

-SUPER, les gars! J'adore le fait que vous avez pris une chanson de fille et que vous l'avez interpréter comme ça! C'était super!

Ils sourient et Tina et Mike y vont. Ils chantent L.O.V.E. Une très belle chanson qu'ils ont très bien!

Je les écoute attentivement et ils finissent après quelques secondes. Tout le monde applaudit et M. Shue va devant.

-Génial, tout le monde! En passant, j'ai demandé à Figgins pour l'idée de Brittany et il est d'accord! Alors, on commence ça la semaine prochaine! Bon, on est vendredi! Alors, vous pouvez-

-Attendez! Dit soudainement Quinn en entrant.

Je reste surprise.

-Quinn! Enfin! Où étais-tu?!

-Euh… j'ai eu un imprévu! Mais… est-ce que je peux chanter une chanson? Même si je suis seule…

-Bien sûr! Avec plaisir!

Il sourit et va s'asseoir, alors que Quinn va dire la chanson aux musiciens et se place au milieu.

-Cette chanson parle de mes sentiments présents. De maintenant. Dit-elle en me regardant. Alors, écoutez-bien! Dit-elle à toute la salle mais je sais que c'est pour moi.

_{You Keep Me Hangin On}_

**Set me free why don't you babe**  
**Get out of my life why don't you babe**  
**'Cause you don't really love me**  
**You just keep me hangin'on**  
**You don't really need me**  
**But you keep me hangin'on**

_Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé__  
Sors de ma vie, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé  
Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, tu continues juste de t'accrocher à moi  
Tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi mais tu continues de t'accrocher à moi__Why do you keep a comin' around__  
_

**_Playin' with my heart  
Why don't cha get out of my life  
And let me make a new start  
Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me yeah_**

_Pourquoi tu continues à venir dans le coin jouant avec mon coeur__  
Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas de ma vie afin de me laisser recommencer tout du début  
Laisse-moi me remettre de toi de la façon dont tu t'es remis de moi – hé_

**_Set me free why don't you babe__  
Get out of my life why don't you babe  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You keep me hangin'on  
No you don't really want me  
You just keep me hangin' on_**

_Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé__  
Laisse-moi vivre, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé  
Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, tu continues juste de t'accrocher à moi  
Maintenant tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi, tu continues juste de t'accrocher à moi_

**_You say even though we broke up__  
You still just wanna' be friends  
But how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again  
(Speak) And there ain't nothing i can do about it  
(woah woah woah)_**

_Tu dis que même si nous nous sommes séparés tu veux qu'on continue à être juste des amis__  
Mais comment pouvons-nous être amis à nouveau quand je vois que tu vas seulement me briser le coeur une fois de plus  
[parlé : ] Et il n'y a rien qui puisse me convaincre  
Whoa-oh-oh_

**_Set me free why don't you babe__  
Get out of my life why don't you babe  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You keep me hangin'on  
No you don't really want me  
You just keep me hangin' on_**

_Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé (Whoa-oh-oh)__  
Sors de ma vie, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé (Whoa-oh-oh)  
Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé  
Sors de ma vie, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas bébé_

**_You claim you still care for me__  
But your heart and soul needs to be free  
Now that you've got your freedom  
You wanna still hold on to me  
You don't want me for yourself  
So let me find somebody else_**

_Tu affirmes que tu continues à te soucier de moi mais ton coeur et ton âme ont besoin d'être libres__  
Et maintenant que tu as obtenu ta liberté tu veux encore t'accrocher à moi  
Tu ne veux pas de toi et moi alors laisse-moi trouver quelqu'un d'autre - hé hé_

**_Why don't you be a woman about it and set me free__  
Now you don't care a thing about me  
You're just using me  
Get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night  
Please, 'cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on_**

_Pourquoi ne te comportes-tu pas comme une femme et ne me laisse pas tranquille__  
Maintenant tu ne te soucies pas de la moindre chose sur moi, tu es juste en train de te servir de moi_

_Sors, sors de ma vie et laisse-moi dormir la nuit_

_Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, tu continues juste de t'accrocher à moi_

Je suis figé. Paralysé. C'est vraiment ça qu'elle veut?

Elle me regarde intensément avant de sourire aux autres. J'ai les yeux pleins d'eau. Je la regarde avant de me lever et de sortir en courant.

Je ne peux pas continuer. Surtout si c'est vraiment ça qu'elle veut dire!

Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs vides quand j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom.

-RACHEL! Crie Puck.

Je continue à marcher mais il m'attrape par le bras me faisant me retourner.

-Quoi?! Dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu es parti?

-Tu rigoles?! Pourquoi?! Non, mais tu as écouté sa chanson!?

Il soupire tandis que je pleure toutes mes larmes.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire.

-Je suis sûr que… qu'elle est dans un moment où elle a peur et qu'elle est fâché… ça ne veut rien dire…

Je me recule et hausse un sourcil avant de soupirer.

-Mais… j'ai eu une conversation avec elle, ce matin. Avant le Glee club.

-ET?!

-Et… je lui aie dit que… je la voulais… que tout redevienne comme avant… qu'elle m'apprenne à ne pas avoir peur de lui faire du mal mais… elle ne comprend pas. Elle a peur d'encore souffrir.

Il soupire.

-Je la comprends un peu… tu devrais laisser ça retomber cette fin de semaine et lundi, tu t'investies cœur et âme pour la semaine et le spectacle de différence! Avec l'homosexualité! Je suis sûr que ce serait un très bon moyen pour lui faire comprendre que tu n'as pas peur!

Je regarde Puck qui sourit et qui attend ma réaction.

… Ouais… vraiment une bonne idée!

-OK! Et si vendredi prochain, je vois que ça fait rien, on arrête de jouer le couple et tu me laisses faire!

-D'accord!

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue alors que la cloche sonne.

-Bon… je vais en cours. Merci! Dis-je avant de partir.

-Pas de problème! Bye!

**PDV Quinn**

Je finis ma chanson en regardant Rachel avant de sourire aux autres. Ils applaudissent et Rachel part de la salle rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. Puck la suit quelques secondes plus tard.

J'ai très envie de la suivre, parce que je m'en veux de lui faire croire ce que je viens de chanter mais…

Je ne peux pas! Je dois écouter Santana!

Je regarde cette dernière et elle sourit, le pouce en l'air. Je souris un peu.

-WOW, Quinn! C'était extra! Mais pourquoi ça?

-Bien… je l'aie dit… ça exprime mes sentiments…

-Pour qui? Demande Artie.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Ouais?!

-Et pourquoi Rachel est partie?

J'ouvre la bouche mais San me devance.

-Arrêtez un peu! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires! Laissez-là tranquille. Berry avait sûrement de la poussière dans son gros nez et elle devait partir pour ne pas atchoumer ici et faire trembler le lycée!

Je souris pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé, alors que tout le monde est bouche-bée.

-Bon… vous pouvez y aller, dit M. Shue.

-Et les gagnants? Demande Mercedes.

-Il n'était pas question de gagnants…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je vais à mon cours.

* * *

-Quinn! Dit soudainement Santana en arrivant vers ma table.

Je ne parle pas et attends qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Je suis vraiment fière de toi! Tu as été super! Ta chanson et ton attitude était parfaites pour lui montrer que tu ne veux plus rien d'elle!

Je soupire et ferme mon cahier de math.

-Ouais mais… tu n'aurais pas dit ça ce matin… avant Glee.

Elle fronce les sourcils et je poursuis.

-On était dans l'auditorium… elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant… qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à ne pas avoir peur… j'ai failli l'embrasser…

-QUOI?! NON!

-JE SAIS! Je ne l'aie pas fait! Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait…

-Tu dois résister! Elle mérite ce que tu lui fais…

-Mais je l'aime San! TROP!

Elle me regarde en soupirant.

-Tu dois me comprendre. Surtout avec ce que tu vis avec Britt!

Elle se crispe un peu.

-Je sais… mais… je veux ton bien…

-Je sais… mais… j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler.

-Essaie seulement de résister et… garde le contrôl! Dit-elle avant de partit vers Brittany qui est plus loin.

Je soupire et retourne travailler dans mes math. C'est bien le seul moyen qui m'enlève Rachel de la tête.

**PDV Santana**

-Coucou, me dit Britt alors que je reviens de la table de Quinn.

-Hey…

-De quoi parliez-vous?

-De elle et Rachel…

-OK… et tu es contente pour la semaine prochaine?! Demande-t-elle soudainement avec entrain.

Je souris en la voyant mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite en me rappelant de quoi elle parle.

-Bof… pourquoi as-tu proposé ça?!

-Pour toi! Pour nous! Et pour tout le monde qui ont besoin d'aide!

Je soupire et m'assois sur le premier banc qu'on rencontre.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça! Je t'aime Britt mais comme je t'a

-NON! Arrête San! Je sais tout ça mais tu dois passer par-dessus tout ça! On est tous là! Tu dois être fière de ce que tu es!

Je soupire et joue avec mes mains.

Elle a raison…Je la sens s'asseoir près de moi et elle me prend les mains.

-Je t'aime… et je t'aie assez fait attendre l'année dernière avec Artie pour que tu abandonnes, maintenant. Tu as eu une force surhumaine de tout m'avouer ce que tu m'as avoué l'année dernière. Alors, retrouve cette force pour t'affirmer!

Je la regarde et elle me sourit. Elle m'embrasse la joue et se lève.

-Je dois y aller… mais on se voit plus tard. Je t'aime! Dit-elle avant de partir.

Je soupire et la regarde partir. Elle a raison… je dois juste me… laissez aller.

* * *

_ALORS!? Comment avez vous trouvé le chapitre!? :D La rencontre Faberry dans l'auditorium?! Le Glee club avec la chanson de Quinn et l'idée de Puck?! :) Et finalement, le moment Quinntana et Brittana à la fin?! :D_

_Dites-moi ça! :) Ça me fait super plaisir!_ :D

_Alors, à la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien! :)_

**_Merci à ceux et celle qui me lisent et qui mettent des reviews! :) J'espère que ma fic' vous plait autant malgré le peu de review :) Mais bon._**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Santana **

-Merde, Britt…, réussis-je à articuler le souffle court.

J'appuie plus fort sur sa tête, alors qu'elle rit doucement en moi. Je me cambre fortement.

Dieu… cette fille va me tuer!

Je gémis et essaie de reprendre ma respiration même si je sais que c'est peine perdu avec Britt entre mes jambes. Elle joue totalement avec moi et je me sens soudainement venir.

-Je… merde… viens…

Elle tient fermement mon cul alors que je viens sur sa langue. Je suis prise de frisson. Je m'appuie sur le bureau derrière moi, alors qu'elle remonte le long de mon corps.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

Je gémis en sentant mon goût sur sa bouche. Je reprends rapidement ma respiration et remonte ma jupe de Cheerios.

-Je t'aime aussi, dis-je finalement.

Elle sourit et regarde vers la porte.

-Je crois que les cours vont bientôt commencer… il y a plus de gens que tout à l'heure…

Effectivement, on entend beaucoup plus de bruit que quand nous sommes arrivées au lycée en avance pour un peu de plaisir.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

-Bon… on devrait sortir et allez au Glee club…, dis-je sans entrain.

1) Je n'aie pas du tout envie de voir Berry.

2) Je sais qu'on commence la semaine de la différence et l'homosexualité…

Je soupire en pensant à ça, alors que Britt me prend la main en souriant.

-OUI! En plus, c'est notre semaine! Dit-elle le grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris en la voyant. Elle me tire ensuite dans les couloirs bondés de gens qui ne se soucient même pas de nous. Je me demande si ce sera toujours comme ça une fois qu'ils seront qu'on sort vraiment ensemble…

**PDV Rachel**

J'entre dans l'école avec une grande confiance! Je vais réussir cette semaine! Elle sera décisive!

Je vais rapidement au Glee club, car je suis arrivé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et qu'il commence dans environ 3 minutes. J'entre et il y a tout le monde sauf Puck. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vais m'asseoir près de Mike. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que les autres se disent jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

-Bon début de semaine! S'exclame M. Shuester en entrant de depuis son bureau. Comment ça va?!

On répond tous bien.

-Puck n'est pas là?

-Ouais! Où est ton crétin de petit-copain, Berry?! Demande Santana.

Je soupire et me retourne pour la regarder, laissant en même temps mon regard sur Quinn qui est assise plus loin et qui est… absolument belle!

-Je ne sais pas! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'on doit immédiatement savoir où l'autre se trouve ou ce qu'il fait!

Elle me défit du regard mais M. Shue intervient.

-BON! Les filles!... Alors… à partir de maintenant, on est dans la semaine de la différence! On va commencer par allez afficher des affiches un peu partout dans l'école. Les affiches vont annoncer la semaine et les activités organisez. Il y aura des conférences faites par Figgins sur des suicides et d'autres trucs tristes comme ça fait avec l'intimidation. Ensuite, il y aura un stand de bisous! Un pour les filles et un pour les gars. Le but sera de montrer que… qu'embrassez quelqu'un du même sexe n'est pas dangereux! Bien sûr, celui des filles sera avec une fille et vise- versa. Alors, il me faut un volontaire fille et gars pour les stands! Qui veut se dévouer pour la cause?!

Personne ne lève la main.

-Allez! Insiste M. Shue.

Blaine lève sa main après quelques secondes sous les yeux écarquillés de Kurt.

-Quoi?! Dit Blaine. Je te rappelle qu'on est les représentants de la semaine!

Kurt soupire et croise les bras.

-Alors… il y a une fille?

AU MON DIEU! MOI!

-MOI! Dis-je en levant la main avant de regarder Quinn.

Elle semble vraiment surprise et fronce les sourcils.

C'est une bonne façon de lui montrer que je n'aie pas peur! Je suis trop intelligente!

-SUPER, Rachel! Merci à vous deux!

-Sérieux!? S'exclame Santana et je et M. Gel et nœuds papillon?! C'est une blague? Personne ne voudra le faire!

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu avais seulement à lever la main si tu es jalouse!

-T'es folle! Mes lèvres sont seulement pour-

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je la vois écarquiller les yeux.

Je souris. Je sais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Pour? Dis-je.

Elle me fusil du regard.

-Personne, le nain! Dit-elle sur la défensive.

Je vois Brittany lui prendre la main en lui souriant.

-Pour moi! Dit Britt en garde ses lèvres pour moi!

Santana écarquille les yeux et je vois que les larmes qui montent en elle.

-Britt…, chuchote-t-elle.

Tout le monde les regarde. On le sait tous pour elles… mais pas Santana on dirait.

-Non, San! Tu dois affirmer!

Les lèvres de Santana tremblent alors qu'elle part en courant. Brittany se lève pour la suivre mes Quinn l'arrête.

-Non! Je vais y aller…, dit Quinn avant de partir à la recherche de Santana.

Britt ne parle pas mais a les larmes aux yeux. Je me sens soudainement mal pour Santana. Même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Brittany… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande M. Shue.

Elle soupire et se place au milieu.

-Moi et Santana sortons ensemble… comme un couple…

-On le sait! Dit Finn.

Tout le monde acquise.

-Je sais… mais pas San… elle a vraiment peur de ça… c'est pour elle que j'ai eu l'idée de la semaine… pour qu'on puisse enfin s'afficher mais elle a peur… ça me fait de la peine…

-Nous aussi, dit M. Shue. On peut aider?

-Sûrement… mais elle doit commencer par se montrer en publique en tant que lesbienne et après à ses parents…

-Elle est vraiment lesbienne et non… Brittanycursienne? Demande Mercedes en haussant un sourcil.

-Non. Elle est lesbienne…

Tout le monde hoche la tête.

-On va vous aidez Brittany…, dit M. Shue en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Celle-ci hoche la tête. Je me demande ce que Quinn et Santana font…

**PDV Quinn **

Je cours dans les couloirs depuis deux bonnes minutes et je n'aie pas croisé Santana…

MAIS OUI!

Je suis imbécile quand je veux! Les toilettes!

Je soupire et cours vers elles. J'arrive à la porte et entre en trombe. Je me sens triste immédiatement.

San pleure à chaudes larmes, appuyée contre un évier. Je m'approche d'elle.

-San…

Elle continue de pleurer et je la prends dans mes bras, timidement. Je sus une des seules personnes à qui elle autorise ce contact. Elle se laisse faire et je lui caresse le dos, alors qu'elle sanglote.

-Chut… tu n'as pas à avoir peur… ni honte, dis-je doucement. On t'aime comme tu es…

Elle reste quelques secondes de plus avant de se reculer et de s'essuyer les yeux.

-Je sais… mais… je ne peux pas…

Je soupire et lui caresse le bras, alors qu'elle sanglote.

-On est là pour toi… tu dois être forte… Kurt et Blaine sont heureux! Et je sais que tu n'attendras pas 1 an ou plus pour t'affirmer et les faire suer!

Elle rit doucement.

-Ouais… mais… c'est dur pour moi…

-Je sais… mais on est là pour toi. Montre-nous la vraie Santana Lopez!

Elle sourit.

-Tu aimes Brittany, hein?

-Oui. Plus que ma propre vie…

Je souris.

-Je sais ce que ça fait… et si j'étais prête à m'assumer avec Rachel, tu peux le faire! Veux-tu être la dure qui n'a peur de rien et qui s'assume comme moi ou comme Rachel?!

Je sais que c'est le meilleur moyen de la faire marcher. La comparée à Rachel.

-NON! Je ne suis pas comme Rachel!

-Alors, bouge ton gros cul et vas montrer tout ton amour à Britt dans ce lycée! Si tu l'aimes vraiment, fait-le!

Elle inspire un bon coup avant de sourire.

-OK! Je vais le faire.

Je souris.

-Ça, c'est ma Santana!

Elle rit doucement.

-Merci…

-On est tous là pour toi! Maintenant, Glee! Dis-je en pointant la porte.

Elle sourit et part. Je la suis et rapidement, nous sommes dans la salle de chant. Avec Puck, en plus…

-San! S'exclame Britt avant de courir vers elle.

San la prend dans ses bras et elles ne se lâchent plus. Je souris en les regardant avant de laisser mon regard vagabonder sur Rachel. Celle-ci me regarde d'une façon…

Déterminé.

J'ai vraiment envie de faire pareil que San et Britt avec elle mais je m'abstiens. Je vais plutôt m'asseoir près de Blaine.

-Je suis désolé…, dit Britt en se reculant. Je n'aurais peut-êt-

-Non! La couple San. Tu as bien fait de le faire… Quinn m'a ouvert les yeux… je dois m'affirmer!

Elle laisse Britt et se place en face.

-Oui, tout le monde, je sors avec Brittany! Je… je suis… lesbienne… c'est dur pour moi mais j'aime Britt et je ne veux pas être celle qui est lâche et qui se cache. À partir de maintenant, je vais m'affirmer! Dit-elle en souriant à Britt qui sourit à pleine dent. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore prête pour le saut de la famille mais… le lycée est déjà bien… -

Je t'aime, San! Dit Britt en allant l'embrasser.

Je vois que San reste figée alors j'applaudie. Tout le monde me suit et je la vois sourire. Elles se décollent enfin.

-Bravo, Santana! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile mais on est tous avec toi et on va t'aider! Dit M. Shue.

Elle sourit.

-Merci…

-On t'aime, Lopez! Dis-je.

-Désolé Fabray mais j'aime seulement Britt!

On rit tous et on se lève pour la prendre dans nos bras. Un câlin de groupe. On rit et lui dit qu'on l'aime. Même Rachel qui se fait quelque peu tirer par Puck.

-On t'aime! Crie-t-on en cœur.

* * *

**PDV Quinn **

Je marche dans le lycée pour aller à l'auditorium où il va y avoir la première conférence de Figgins pour annoncer la semaine et inciter les gens à participer. Et parler du suicide. Je regarde les affiches qu'on a accroché plutôt et je tombe sur elle du stand qui débutera demain jusqu'à vendredi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rachel s'est porté volontaire…

Ça m'a vraiment surprise! Elle qui avait peur… peut-être qu'elle avait raison… et que… qu'elle est prête à être avec moi…

Je me mords la lèvre et nous imagine. Main dans la main, s'embrassant… se touchant…

NON! Je ne peux pas!

Merde! Je n'y arriverai jamais! Je soupire et continue mon chemin pour ce qui va être une longue et nulle conférence…

Blaine et Kurt vont aussi parler! En espérant que ça mettre de la vie.

**PDV Rachel**

-Eh Noah! Dis-je en le voyant passé devant moi.

Il sourit et s'approche.

-Tu te rappelles que dans 5 minutes c'est la conférence…

-Ouais…

-Et tu vas être fière de moi… c'est moi qui vais être au stand de bisous pour fille.

-OUAIS?!

J'hoche la tête et il me soulève dans ses bras. Je ris doucement.

-SUPER! T'es super ma petite juive préférée!

Je ris et me fait déposer.

-En espérant que ça rendre Quinn jalouse et que ça lui montre que je suis vraiment prête!

-Exact! Bon, je dois aller voir quelqu'un rapidement. On se voit tout à l'heure! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir.

Je souris et me dirige joyeusement vers l'auditorium. J'espère vraiment que ça va fonctionner…

* * *

_Bon, J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! :) Et comment avez-vous trouvé l'idée des activités... surtout lui du stand?! :P Et le moment Quinntana et êtes vous heureux que San ouvre enfin les yeux?! :) Dans le prochain, elle va commencer tranquillement à s'assumer. :) _

_Alors, mettez un review s'il-vous-plait :D C'est si bien demander :D ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou, les amis! :D J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en vacances! Parce que moi... OUI! :D Depuis mercredi mais bon ;P_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laisse un review au chapitre! C'est vraiment gentil, ça me fait ultra plaisir et ça me motive à continuer! :) Et merci à ceux qui me lise :)**_

_Sinon, je vous avertie que dans ce chaptre... euh... vous allez me détester. Mais ensuite m'aimer... HAHA! :P_

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

**PDV Rachel **

Bon… aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée! Je me suis tellement bien levé que je suis sûr qu'une très belle journée m'attend!

Je crache dans l'évier avant de regarder mes dents.

Parfait!

Je souris et range ma brosse à dent avant de sortir de ma salle de bain et de descendre pour partir.

-Bonne journée, papas!

-Bonne journée, ma chérie! répondent-ils en cœur de la cuisine.

Je souris et prends les clés de la voiture avant de sortir. J'entre rapidement dans la voiture et la démarre. J'ouvre la radio et mets mon poste de musique avant de partir pour le lycée. Je chante doucement la chanson qui joue quand je regarde sur le trottoir. Je me fige et souris.

C'est Quinn!

Je pourrais la prendre… ça serait une bonne méthode et en plus, il pleut! Bon, pas vraiment fort mais elle n'a même pas de parapluie…

Je m'approche donc d'elle avec la voiture et baisse la fenêtre passagère.

-Quinn! m'exclamai-je.

Aussitôt, elle se retourne et arrête de marcher.

-Entre! dis-je.

-…Non, merci, dit-elle avant de continuer à marcher.

Je soupire.

Je dois continuer!

-Quinn! Entre! Il pleut et tu n'as pas de parapluie! Tu vas être malade!

Elle marche encore un peu avant d'arrêter.

-Je n'aie pas froid et… c'est une mauvaise idée!

-Mais non! Je ne te mangerai pas!

Elle hausse un sourcil à ce que je viens de dire. Je me sens rougir sous le sous-entendue et je me reprends.

-Je… je ne te violerai pas! Entre dans la voiture! dis-je plus fermement.

Elle regarde de gauche à droite avant de finalement venir vers moi. Je ferme la fenêtre et souris, fière de moi, alors qu'elle entre. Elle s'assoit et s'attache.

-…Merci, dit-elle alors que je reprends la route.

-De rien.

Je ne dis pas autre chose mais la regarde plutôt du coin de l'œil.

Je vais briser ma promesse… merde!

Son chandail blanc est presque transparent!

Je me gratte de la gorge et détourne le regard.

-Ça va? demande-t-elle.

-Uh-uhmmm.

Trouve quelque chose à dire!

-Euh… pourquoi tu marchais avec ce temps?

-…Je n'aie pas encore de voiture et ma mère avait besoin de la sienne…

-OK…

**PDV Quinn**

Je sais qu'elle cherche quoi dire. Ça me fait rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Normalement, elle parle toujours...

Mais depuis notre situation…

Je souris en la voyant de mordre la lèvre.

Merde. J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser.

Je me mords, moi aussi, la lèvre en nous imaginant. J'ai tellement envie de lui prendre la tête et de l'embrasser!

Merde.

La situation me rappelle celle que j'ai déjà vécue au camp alors qu'on était en voiture pour aller chercher des trucs personnels dans un magasin.

_Flash-Back_

_Je souris en regardant Rachel du coin de l'œil. Elle est trop drôle comme ça. La tête penchée en avant, les yeux plissés et sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents._

_Elle est trop belle._

_-Tu es belle, lui dis-je amoureusement alors que je mets ma main sur sa cuisse._

_Je la vois sourire et elle me regarde quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route boueuse devant nous._

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en riant légèrement._

_-Comment? demandai-je alors qu'on entend un coup de tonnerre._

_Rach' sursaute et je la vois agripper plus fermement le volant. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne m'y attarde pas._

_-Bien… comme si tu voudrais me manger…, dit-elle enfin._

_Je souris en la détaillant du regard._

_-C'est un peu le cas…, murmurai-je et je vois le rouge apparaître sur ses joues._

_Je souris mais un éclair apparaît dans le ciel suivit rapidement d'un coup de tonnerre. Rachel se crispe et la pluie prend une allure épouvantable._

_-Tu devrais te garer! Ce serait plus prudent. Je te fais confiance mais… dans des temps comme ça, il faut mieux être sur nos gardes._

_Elle hoche la tête et se gare lentement._

_-Les autres vont s'inquiéter…, dit-elle en me regardant. Comme Mélanie._

_J'hoche la tête._

_-J'ai son numéro. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète!_

_-OK!_

_Je prends mon téléphone sous le regard de Rachel et lui envoie le message pour dire que nous sommes arrêtées au bord de la route pour être en sécurité et qu'on va reprendre le chemin quand ça va se calmer.. Chose fait, je le range et regarde Rachel._

_-Arrête! dit-elle avant de détourner le regard quelques secondes plus tard._

_-Non… tu aimes être regardé alors…_

_-Oui mais… pas comme ça…_

_J'hausse un sourcil. _

_-Tu n'aimes pas être regardé avec amour, tendresse et… avec une envie qu'on te saute dessus?_

_Elle rougit et se mord la lèvre._

_Dieu que j'ai envie de l'embrasser…_

_-Je n'aie pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça! Seulement que je me sens bizarre quand tu me regardes comme ça! Et que-_

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je plonge sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit de surprise tandis que moi, je gémis de plaisir. Ces lèvres mon manqués depuis ce matin. Je mets ma main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Elle soupire et met ses mains dans mes cheveux, me tirant vers elle. J'enlève précipitamment ma ceinture pour pouvoir être plus près d'elle._

_Elle se recule, à bout de souffle. Je reprends ma respiration aussi._

_-Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_-Moi aussi…_

_Je n'attends pas et replonge sur ses lèvres tout en remontant ma main plus haut sur sa cuisse._

_Je souris. __J'aimerai toujours la nature et ses imprévus._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Quinn?! me dit Rachel à un feu rouge.

Je sursaute.

-Oui?

-Non… rien…, dit-elle avant de regarder le feu de couleur.

Je souris au souvenir et la regarde. Toujours avec cette envie de l'embrasser. Je dois changer de sujet!

-Sinon… tu sais que tu m'as surprise en te proposant pour le stand de bisous…, dis-je enfin avec un réel intérêt.

Elle sourit.

-Je m'en doutais… mais comme je t'aie dit, je veux être avec toi, Quinn…, dit-elle alors qu'elle se gare dans le parking du lycée.

Je me racle la gorge et m'assois correctement.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as dit.

-Oui! Et c'est vrai! Mais comme tu sais, j'avais mes raisons de... de faire ça avant la rentrée.

-Raisons qui sont vraiment conne! dis-je fermement.

Elle soupire.

-Peut-être pour toi… mais pour moi, elles étaient… importantes…

Je soupire.

-Quinn… je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'aie fait. Vraiment! Mais j'aimerais vraiment ça si… si on recommencerait à zéro. Vraiment à zéro.

Je regarde le lycée et réfléchis. J'aimerais tellement ça!

Mais Santana… elle a tout de même raison…

MERDE!

Je soupire de frustration.

J'aime vraiment Rachel… mais… je ne sais pas...

-Quinn…, dit-elle soudainement en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

Je les regarde rapidement avant de sourire un petit peu.

-S'il-te-plait. Repartons à zéro.

Je la regarde dans les yeux.

-…Non, désolé! dis-je précipitamment avant de sortir et d'entrer dans le lycée.

**PDV Rachel **

Quoi?! Non... non… elle ne peut pas…

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble et je me mets à pleurer.

-Non, non, non, dis-je à moi-même en sanglotant.

Je renifle bruyamment et ma tête tombe sur le volant. Pourquoi?!Elle m'aime!

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, alors que la porte passagère s'ouvre soudainement. Je relève précipitamment la tête en pensant à Quinn qui revient mais non. C'est Puck.

Je me remets à sangloter.

-Rach', dit-il en me regardant impuissant. Ne pleure pas! Je ne tolère pas de voir une fille pleurer! Ça me rend triste!

Je renifle pour me calmer mais c'est peine perdu et je retombe en pleur.

-Merde! dit-il avant de m'encercler de ses bras.

Je pleure à chaude larme.

-Ça va aller… ça va aller, répète-t-il.

Je me laisser bercer et me calme tranquillement. Il frotte mon bras et me dit des mots doux. Je renifle et me recule.

-Ça va? demande-t-il.

-…Non…

-Pourquoi tu pleurais?

Ne pleure pas!

-Quinn… je… on a parlé… je lui aie demandé si on pouvait recommencer à zéro et être de nouveau ensemble tranquillement mais… non…

Il soupire, alors que les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas! Je suis désolé… je ne comprends vraiment pas…

-Je sais…, dis-je en reniflant.

Il frotte mon bras.

-Bon… n'y pense plus! Vient! dit-il avant d'ouvrir la portière. Ça va te changer les idées d'aller en cours et d'embrasser pleins de jolies filles!

Je ris doucement et sors avant de le suivre.

* * *

** PDV Santana**

Bon… à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement avec Britt!

Je souris à cette pensée.

J'aime tellement Britt que je suis maintenant prête à tout affronter. Je suis fatigué en même temps de me cacher. Maintenant, ce sera la vraie Santana!

-San! dit justement Britt en venant près de moi au casier.

Je souris.

-Hey! Ça va?

-Oui! Très bien! Toi?

-Oui… j'ai un peu peur pour tout à l'heure mais c'est normal… non?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je suis sûr que pendant ton discourt devant le lycée, tout le monde va seulement plus t'admirer! Et si j'en surprends un à mal le prendre, il va avoir affaire à moi!

Je ris doucement avant de lui prendre la main. Elle sourit et m'embrasse la joue. Une vague d'amour et de chaleur me traverse le corps.

Ouais… je suis vraiment prête à m'assumer. Elle me sourit.

-Bon… on va à notre cours?

-Oui! dis-je avant de la tirer vers notre classe en commun.

Quelques-uns regardent nos mains enlacées mais c'est comme naturel pour eux.

**PDV Externe **

Il était maintenant 11h. Tout le monde se rendait dans le gymnase pour le nouveau discourt à Figgins et ainsi qu'un invité spéciale pour la semaine qui était Santana. Mais ça personne ne le savait.

Tout le monde parlait fort. Quinn était assise seule. Près d'un groupe de fille tandis que Rachel était assise avec Puck et quelques autres du Glee club. Kurt et Blaine était avec Figgins, car ils allaient reparler. Jusque là, les gens se fichaient un peu de la semaine. Ils étaient seulement excités pour le stand de bisous. Les filles pour voir les garçons embrasser un gars et les gars, même chose mais pour les filles.

Après quelques autres minutes, Figgins commença à parler.

-Bonjour, cher élèves. J'espère que votre début d'année se passe bien! J'aimerais vous rappeler que…

-C'est le même discourt qu'hier, fit remarquer Puck aux autres. Il est vraiment nul…

Rachel ria doucement avant de continuer à écouter.

-…Alors, veuillez accueillir Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson!

Les élèves applaudirent alors que Figgins laissait la place aux garçons. Kurt entra suivit de peu par Blaine et prit le micro.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. J'espère que vous êtes excité pour la semaine. Hier, nous avons parlé du suicide. Chose qui arrive à n'importe qui. Parce qu'on a tous notre point faible. Ce point qui nous rend vulnérable. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un sujet que moi et Blaine connaissons très bien. L'homosexualité.

Kurt se recula et laissa le micro à Blaine.

-Bonjour… comme Kurt à dit, nous allons parler de l'homosexualité. C'est un sujet très sensible pour certain. Parce qu'ils sont dans le placard. Parce qu'ils se font étiqueter même s'ils ne le sont pas, parce qu'un proche a vécu des choses horribles à cause de ça… mais qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans?! Il y a plein de gens ici avec qui vous parlez et que vous ne soupçonner même pas qui sont gay! On est pareil que les hétéros! On ne fait rien de différent! Un exemple!

Blaine s'avança vers les premiers bancs et prit un gars.

-Toi, quel fruit n'aimes-tu pas? demanda-t-il avant de lui passer le micro.

-Euh… la mangue…

-Bien moi, j'aime la mangue! Beaucoup! Et est-ce que je te tabasse et te traite de bizarre et de contre-nature?! NON! Parce que c'est tes goûts personnels!

Le gars était sous le choc de sa comparaison, alors que Blaine retourna sur le stage.

-Vous voyez, c'est la même chose. Je n'aime pas les parties intimes d'une fille mais c'est mes goûts!

Il sourit fière de lui en repassant le micro à Kurt. Tout le monde était sous le choc de sa comparaison. Ils se disaient tous qu'il avait peut-être raison.

-Bon… aujourd'hui, vous allez voir notre invité spécial qui est une élève de l'école. C'est une personne que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnée. Cette élève se cache depuis longtemps. Vivant son amour secrètement. Aujourd'hui, elle va venir sur le stage pour parler avec sa copine. Alors, s'il-vous-plait, accueillez chaleureusement… Santana Lopez et Brittany !

Les filles entrèrent sur scène alors que les gens dans la salle commençaient à applaudir, sous le choc. Seulement le Glee club et quelques Cheerios étaient contents et le savaient d'une certaine façon. Kurt et Blaine sourirent aux filles avant de leur donner le micro et de partir.

Santana était extrêmement mal à l'aise, alors que Brittany sautillait presque sur la scène. La latina prit le micro. Sa main tremblait et Brittany s'en rendit compte.

-Je t'aime, San…, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Santana se sentit un peu plus en confiance et sourit avant de commencer à parler.

-Bonjour… je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais, oui je sors avec Brittany depuis au moins 1 an. Mais plus officiellement depuis cet été…euh… je suis lesbienne, oui. Même si je suis une garce pour certain, sans émotion et bien, c'est un sujet très sensible pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être ici et vous dire ça, il y a une semaine. Mais grâce à l'intelligence de Britt, je suis ici et je m'affirme enfin!

Elle prit une courte pause et regarda la blonde qui souriait à pleine dent.

-…c'est un sujet vraiment sensible. Je dois l'avouer, j'étais garce avec les gens parce que je ne pouvais pas être moi-même. Je m'en prenais au gens, car ça faisait sortir toutes cette haine que j'avais contre moi d'être comme ça. Mais pour vrai… il n'y a rien là. Il n'y a rien de mal! C'est seulement ces stéréotypes et les méchancetés que les gens disent qui fait peur! Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger les gens?!... Alors, je le dit haut et fort : Je suis Santana Lopez, Capitaine de Cheerios, garce du lycée, lesbienne et je suis en amour avec Brittany S. Pierce!

**PDV Santana **

WOW. J'ai vraiment dit ça?!

Je laisse tomber ma main le long de mon corps alors que le lycée est silence suite à mon discourt. J'avale difficilement et tremble.

Ils vont parler de moi! Rire de moi.

Merde. C'était une-

Je m'arrête dans mes pensées par tous les gens se levant et applaudissant. Je regarde partout.

Quoi? Ils…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les repousse. Je dois rester la dure, tout de même!

-Tu as réussi, San! Je suis fière de toi! me dit fièrement Britt en me souriant.

J'hoche la tête et sourit avant de mettre le micro sur son poteau et de tirer Britt derrière la scène où Kurt et Blaine se trouvent. Britt me suit en sautillant, alors qu'on arrive derrière.

-SUPER, les filles! dit immédiatement Kurt. Je suis tellement fière de toi, Santana! rajoute-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'écarquille les yeux et le repousse gentiment.

-On se calme, Lady-Hummel! Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gaga et super gentille. Non! Et je veux encore moins de câlin. J'ai déjà eu ma dose au Glee club l'autre jour.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et Britt me sourit.

-Et moi? demande-t-elle.

Je souris.

-Oui!

Elle sourit grandement et me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux.

-Et tu n'es pas gaga…, murmure Kurt alors que Blaine rit.

Je suis lance un regard mauvais.

-Avec Britt, ce n'est pas pareil!

Il sourit et prend la main de Blaine.

-On va se sentir moins seul, dit Blaine alors que Britt se recule.

-Oui! s'exclame ma blonde. On va devenir célèbre! Les deux couples gays de lycée! Un gay et l'autre lesbien! Trop cool!

Je ris doucement devant l'excitation de Britt avant de lui embrasser la joue.

OK… je suis vraiment gaga avec elle.

* * *

**PDV Rachel **

Je marche dans les couloirs pour me rendre à mon stand quand je vois San et Britt qui parle ensemble.

Je souris.

Je suis vraiment fière de Santana. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, je suis vraiment heureuse pour elle. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

-Hey, Rach'! crie soudainement Puck en arrivant. Ça va?

-Oui…

-Super… tu vas où? demande-t-il en me suivant.

-Au stand. Ça va ouvrir dans quelques minutes.

Il sourit.

-Trop cool! Je veux voir ça!

Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel, alors que je suis arrivé. Je laisse mon sac par terre et me place derrière le stand.

-Bon, tu peux partir, il va ouvrir! dis-je en mettant la pancarte «fermée » à « ouvert ».

-Non… je veux voir mon bébé juif embrasser des nanas!

Je ris et le pousse gentiment.

-Oust!

-OK, mais un bisou!

Je lève les yeux au ciel et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tient! Maintenant, bye!

Il sourit et part tranquillement, alors que j'attends que les premières arrivent. Je m'appuie sur le stand et patiente tranquillement. Je vois quelques gars passer et me regarder en souriant perversement. J'hausse un sourcil et soupire de découragement.

-Tient, Berry est en marche, dit soudainement Santana en passant main dans la main avec Britt. Comment va les affaires? ajoute-t-elle en riant.

-Il y a personne…

-On s'en doutait, hein?! Qui voudrait embrasser ces lèvres-là! dit-elle avant de rire légèrement.

-Moi, dit soudainement Brittany.

Je souris et Santana écarquille les yeux.

-QUOI?! NON! Tu ne l'embrasseras pas!

-Oui… j'aimerais ça… et je te rappelle que tu m'as dit qu'elles avaient l'air bonnes l'année dernière.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand sous la révélation, alors que Santana vire rouge pivoine.

-Britt! chuchote-t-elle. Ce que je te dis dans ma chambre, reste dans ma chambre!

-Mais quoi? C'est vrai. Je me demande ce qu'elles goûtent, rajoute Britt en fixant mes lèvres.

Je me sens devenir rouge aussi alors que Santana fulmine. Brittany la regarde doucement avant de se pencher vers son oreille. J'hausse un sourcil et l'expression de Santana change du tout au tout.

-OK! Mais pas plus qu'une seconde! dit Santana en se plaçant entre moi et Britt.

-OUI! Merci Sanny! s'exclame-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'approcher de moi.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et Santana me lance un regard mauvais.

-Berry, tu gardes tes mains et ta langue près de toi!

-Oui, oui…

Brittany adopte un grand sourire.

-Bon, on y va..., dis-je avant de lentement m'avancer.

Britt ferme les yeux et je fais pareil, alors que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Elle soupire et appuie sur mes lèvres. Je soupire et l'embrasse encore quand je sens que Brittany se fait tirer.

-ASSEZ! dit Santana en me lançant un regard mauvais… encore.

-WOW! Tu es vraiment bonne Rachel! me dit Britt et je rougis un peu.

-Merci, dis-je timidement en souriant.

-Tu devrais essayer, San! lui dit-elle.

Je me retiens de rire devant l'air à Santana. Quelques personnes autour regardent aussi.

-NON! s'exclame-t-elle. Jamais!

-Aller! C'est une expérience et tu m'as dit que tu le voulais.

Santana soupire et croise les bras.

-Allez Santana!

-NON! Vient Britt! dit-elle avant de la tirer et de partir.

Britt me sourit et suis Santana. Je souris et quelques autres filles arrivent. Je reste surprise mais sourit.

WOW! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça marcherait.

Elles font une queue et je les embrasse chacune. Quelques fois, c'est plus long. Ça dure longtemps tandis que d'autres fois, c'est seulement un rapidement baiser où les lèvres s'effleure à peine.

**PDV Puck **

Je vais aider Rachel et Quinn! Et, pour ça, j'ai mon plan!

Je souris en marchant dans les couloirs pour chercher Quinn. J'arrive dans lui où sa case se trouve et sourit.

Elle est là!

Je m'approche.

-Salut, Quinn! dis-je avant de m'appuyer sur les casiers.

Elle hausse un sourcil et fouille dans sa case.

-Puck… qu'est-ce que tu veux? demande-t-elle fermement.

-Du calme Baby-Maman… ça va?

Elle me regarde découragé.

-Oui!

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, si je me fie à votre conversation à toi et Rachel de ce matin...

Elle se fige et me regarde rapidement. Je souris et elle ferme sa case.

-Comment tu sais ça?! À oui! Vous sortez ensemble, dit-elle avec dégoût.

-Non…, dis-je pour la faire réagir.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

Je souris et me penche.

-On fait semblant d'être ensemble pour te rendre jalouse… mais on s'est rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas vraiment…

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-C'est une blague?

-Non… c'est très vrai. C'était mon idée pour vous remettent ensemble…

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne dit rien avant de partir. J'hausse un sourcil et la regarde partir.

Plan réussi!

**PDV Quinn **

Il est sérieux?! Ils font vraiment ça pour me rendre jalouse?

C'est vrai que je n'acceptais pas le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble mais…

Donc… elle veut vraiment…

Merde…

Mais je ne…

Mais pourquoi? Dans le temps, elle… je soupire et relève la tête.

NON!

Je me fige et vois rouge! Oh que non! JAMAIS! Elle ne fera pas ça!

Merde!

Calme-toi Quinn! Elle n'est pas à toi!

NON, mais recule-toi! Espèce de perverse! Je n'y crois pas! Cette fille garde ses lèvres sur celle de MA Rachel pendant de longues secondes et Rachel a l'air d'apprécier! Fait chier!

Je serre mon chandail et ma mâchoire. La fille s'enlève et Rachel aborde un grand sourire alors qu'une autre arrive pour l'embrasser! Oh non! Je m'avance rapidement vers la file de fille.

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

* * *

_Alors, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! :D Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Le flash-back et le refus de Quinn?! Le discourt à Santana et finalement le stand et la réaction de Quinn?! :P HAHA! _

_Merci et REVIEW! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :) J'espère que vous allez bien! :D_

**_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui laissent une petite review! :) Ça me fait méga plaisir! :D_**

**_Jessy: Haha! Merci pour l'idée! J'y avais pensé mais finalement, j'ai fait quelque chose d'autre. J'espère que ça va autant te plaire! :)_**

_Alors, merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Je m'avance rapidement vers la file. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!_

Je marche tellement rapidement que j'entre dans plusieurs personnes mais je m'en fiche. J'arrive enfin où la file et pousse les filles.

-AILLE!

-NON, mais tu te prends pour qui?!

-Salope!

Je me fou totalement de ce qu'elles disent. Je tire par le chandail la fille qui a ses putains de lèvres sur Rachel. Elle crie et Rachel fronce les sourcils.

-Quinn?!

Je ne parle pas et la prends par le bras avant de la tirer. Elle crie de surprise mais se laisse faire. J'entre rapidement dans la salle de bain et fait sortir toutes les filles.

-SORTEZ! criai-je.

Elles n'attendent pas et sortent immédiatement.

-Quinn?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Tu n'as pas le droit! dis-je.

-Quoi?! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends?! Tu me laisses comme une conne ce matin pour maintenant venir me faire une crise de jalousie?! Décide! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je respire fort et la regarde.

Elle a raison mais…

MERDE!

-C'est ce que je-mfgff…

Je plaque mes lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser lui coupant la parole. Elle soupire et met ses mains dans mes cheveux et plaque encore plus ses lèvres aux miennes. De longues secondes passent, avant que je ne me recule doucement.

Je respire et ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer ses prunelles brunes. Presque noir, maintenant.

-Quinn…

-Je suis désolé, Rachel… j'ai mal réagit ce matin… je veux recommencer à zéro! Vraiment! Je t'aime!

Elle sourit lentement et met une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement avant de plaquer férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je gémis et la fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plaque contre le mur. Elle gémit. Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit encore et les entrouvre et je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche me faisant gémir sous le goût nouvellement retrouvé.

Enfin! C'est tellement bon.

Elle soupire et descend ses mains de mes omoplates à mes reins.

Plus bas…

Je plaque mon bassin au sien, nous faisant gémir toutes les deux sous le plaisir. Nos langues glissent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

-Merde, Quinn…, dit-elle en deux baisers.

C'est tellement intense!

Je prends sa main qui est resté sur mon rein et la fait descendre jusqu'à mon cul. Elle gémit et descend l'autre main d'elle-même. Je gémis pathétiquement à mon tour. Elle les pince doucement, alors que mes mains à moi, descendent doucement vers sa poitrine, par-dessus sa robe.

Elle tremble un peu et se recule pour respirer. Je prends une seule respiration avant de plonger dans son cou.

-Merde…, soupire-t-elle avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le côté.

Je souris et embrasse, suce et mords toute la peau que j'atteins. Je vais jusqu'à son lobe et le mord doucement avant de lui murmurer.

-Dieu… tu me rends folle, Rach'… si tu saurais toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire… qu'il me manque de te faire depuis cet été…

Elle gémit et prend ma tête en coupe avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je gémis.

-Oh merde…, entendis-je soudainement dire Puck et je me recule précipitamment le souffle court.

-PUCK?! criai-je en même temps que Rachel.

Rach' lisse sa robe et vire rouge pivoine tandis que je regarde si mon chandail n'est pas lever ou si mon jean est bien mis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! demandai-je furieusement.

-C'était trop chaud…

-PUCK! répétai-je encore avec Rachel.

-Euh… je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez… pour être sûr de ne pas en voir une en sang…

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je vois que… vous aviez plutôt du plaisir…

Je rougis et prends la main à Rachel pour la rapprocher de moi.

-C'est bon… on va sortir, dis-je.

-Alors, vous êtes enfin ensemble?! demande Puck tout excité.

Je m'arrête et regarde Rachel qui sourit timidement en me lançant un regard désespéré.

-…Ouais, dis-je avant de sortir des toilettes.

On sort des toilettes mais je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin de la porte.

-…Alors… on sort ensemble? demande Rachel pleine d'espoir.

-…Oui… mais seulement si tu es prête à t'afficher.

Elle hoche la tête et je souris.

-Bien… et je veux qu'on recommence à zéro! Alors, vendredi soir, 19h! Je vais aller te chercher chez toi.

Elle hoche la tête et je souris.

-Super! Bye! dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir.

** PDV Rachel **

Je souris en la regardant partir.

Enfin! Je n'y crois toujours pas!

On va enfin être ensemble!

-Hey, Rachel! Ça va? demande soudainement Kurt en arrivant seul vers moi.

J'hoche la tête et regarde toujours où Quinn est partie.

-Rachel! Ça va?

Je le regarde et souris.

-Je vais être avec Quinn, dis-je tout simplement.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi?! Tu… toi et Quinn?!

-Oui…

-Comme un couple?! dit-il d'une voix vraiment aiguë.

J'hoche la tête.

-WOW!

-Ouais… et il faut trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer au Stand. Je ne peux plus le faire! dis-je avant de partir vers mon casier, toute joyeuse laissant Kurt perdu derrière moi.

* * *

J'entre dans la salle du Glee club. Il y a tout le monde sauf Artie, Tina et Mike. Je regarde Quinn et souris. Elle me sourit et je vais m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Hey, dit-elle.

-Salut…

-On leur dit ou…? demande-t-elle.

-Euh… pas tout de suite… attendons un peu… surtout que l'on recommence à zéro. La semaine prochaine. Après notre rendez-vous…

Elle hoche la tête et regarde les autres arrivés. On parle aux autres jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse.

-Bon après-midi, tout le monde! s'exclame M. Shue en entrant de depuis son bureau. Premièrement… un ÉNORME BRAVO à Santana et Brittany!

On crie tous pour elles en applaudissant. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, alors que Brittany lui prend la main avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Bon…, dit M. Shue après qu'on ce soit calmé. J'espère que tout le monde s'assume et apprécie la semaine!

-OUAIS! Disons tous en même temps.

-Euh… M. Shuester! dis-je en levant la main.

-Oui, Rachel?

-J'aimerais ça ne plus faire le Stand! Mais vraiment pas!

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? On a ri de toi ou on t'a blessé ou…

-Non, non! Je…

Merde! Je ne peux pas dire que Quinn ne veut pas. Je lance un regard à Quinn et elle prend une drôle d'expression.

-Euh… parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise! Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas mais… je ne sais pas… je… j'embrasse des gens qui m'ont fait mal et…

-…Je comprends… on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Je souris et regarde Quinn distraitement. Elle sourit et M. Shue continue à parler.

-Sinon, est-ce que quelqu'un veut chanter quelque chose?!

-Moi, dit Santana avant de se lever.

-Super! s'exclame M. Shue avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Alors… je vous dis merci de m'avoir soutenue dans cette épreuve. Je sais quelle n'est pas finie. Qu'elle ne fait que commencer. Il reste ma famille mais… je sais que je suis soutenue par vous et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci.

Elle regarde les musiciens qui commence à jouer.

_Constant Craving_

_Even through the darkest phase_

_Be it thick or thin_

_Always someone marches brave__  
__Here beneath my skin_

_Même à travers les phases les plus sombres __  
__Qu'elle soit épaisse ou fine__  
__Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui marche courageuse__  
__Ici, sous ma peau_

_And constant craving__  
__Has always Been_

_Et un besoin constant__  
__A toujours été_

_Maybe a great magnet pulls__  
__All souls to what's true__  
__Or maybe it is life itself__  
__Leads wisdom to it's youth_

_Peut-être un grand aimant tire__  
__Toutes les âmes vers la véritée__  
__Ou peut-être c'est la vie elle-même__  
__Conduit à la sagesse de la jeunesse_

_Constant Craving __  
__Has always Been_

_Un besoin constant__  
__A toujours été_

_Craving__  
__Ah... constant craving__  
__Has always been__  
__Has always been_

_Envie__  
__Ah ... besoin constant__  
__A toujours été__  
__A toujours été_

_Constant Craving __  
__Has always Been__  
__Constant Craving __  
__Has always Been_

_Besoin constant__  
__A toujours été_ _Besoin constant  
__A toujours été_

_Craving__  
__Ah... constant craving__  
__Has always been (8x)_

_Envie__  
__Ah ... besoin constant__  
__A toujours été (8x)_

Elle finit avec les larmes aux yeux. Je souris et tout le monde applaudis, alors que Brittany va la trouver. Elles s'enlacent et je regarde Quinn.

-C'était super Santana! Parfait! WOW! dit M. Shuester.

Elle lui sourit en allant s'asseoir, main dans la main avec Brittany, alors que M. Shue retourne au centre.

-Bon, maintenant j'aimerais vous dire les chansons que j'ai choisies pour les sectionals de la semaine prochaine! J'avais pensé à ABC des Jackson Five, Man in the Mirror de Michael Jackson et un mash-up de Survivor/I will survive des Destiny's Child et de Gloria Gaynor.

On se regarde tous avec un sourire.

-Ça là l'air super!

-Et qui les chanterait? demande Artie.

-Pour ABC, j'avais pensé à Tina, Mike, Kurt et Quinn, alors que tout le monde chante pour le refrain et danse.

Je regarde Quinn en souriant.

-Pour Man in the Mirror, Finn, Artie, Puck et Blaine… j'aurais aimé ça que Sam soit là. J'avais pensé à lui mais… il est-

-ICI!

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, alors que tout le monde s'exclame devant Sam qui se tient devant nous.

-SAM!?

Il sourit et M. Shue le prend dans ses bras, alors que Finn se lève. Il le prend dans ses bras.

-Sam!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! demande M. Shue.

-C'est Finn! dit-il avant de lui sourire.

On le regarde tous.

-Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose au Glee club. Il nous a beaucoup aidé l'année dernière et je voulais vraiment qu'il revienne!

-Avec mes talents de danseur! rajoute Sam en faisant un mouvement… sexuel avec ses hanches.

J'hausse un sourcil mais souris.

-En plus…, dit Finn en haussant un sourcil. Mais ouais… alors, je suis allé le voir dans le Kentucky et je lui aie proposé de revenir ici. Pour le Glee club et parce qu'il nous manquait!

-Ouais! Vous me manquiez aussi et il m'a proposé d'habiter chez lui.

-Pour vrai?! s'exclame Kurt. Papa et Carole sont d'accord?!

-Ouais! Répond Finn avec un sourire.

-Mes parents sont d'accord et je vais travailler dans une pizzeria et leur envoyer de l'argent pour les aider même si ils travaillent.

-WOW! On est extrêmement content de te voir, Sam! dit M. Shue.

-Moi aussi!

-Et en tant que Leader, c'était en moi de le ramener! dit Finn avant de lui donner un câlin.

-Bon et bien, je crois que tu vas chanter avec les gars! dit M. Shue à Sam.

-Super! dit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Il vient tous nous donner une petite accolade avant que l'on reprenne le cours avec une nouvelle… joie de vive.

-Bon! Alors, pour Man in the Mirror ce sera Finn, Artie, Puck, Blaine et Sam!

On sourit tous.

-Et finalement pour le mash-up… Mercedes et Santana avec des Cheerios et Brittany comme danseuses!

Les deux filles se tapent dans la main, alors que Brittany sourit. Je viens de me rendre compte que je chante dans aucune chanson. Je lève ma main mais M. Shue m'arrête.

-Oui, Rachel, tu ne chantes pas! Mais j'ai voulu donner la chance aux autres comme l'année dernière et oui, tu vas avoir un solo pour les régionales!

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme avant de sourire.

Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec Quinn que je m'en fiche. Cette dernière me sourit et me prend la main. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise et je commence à l'enlever avant de m'arrêter.

Non! Je ne dois pas avoir peur bordel! Je serre la main de Quinn avant d'écoute M. Shue blablater sur des trucs inutiles.

**PDV Santana**

Je souris à Brittany qui parle de ses buissons qui lui parle quand je vois Sam arriver dans notre direction.

-Salut, les filles! dit-il joyeusement.

-Salut! lui dit Britt avant de lui donner une petite accolade.

Je lui prends la main pour la faire revenir à moi.

-Alors, ça va?

-Oui! dit Britt en me souriant. Moi et Sanny, on est enfin ensemble!

Il sourit et hausse un sourcil.

-A oui! En couple!?

-Oui, bouche de mérou. Et tu es vraiment attardé pour me pas l'avoir remarqué! Je crois que c'est tes grosses lèvres qui ont toutes prit l'espace et non ton cerveau… parce que niveau intelligence…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et fais une drôle d'expression pour montrer qu'il n'est pas intelligent.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me sourire et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je souris et il me relâche.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Santana…

-Ce n'était pas un discourt de retrouvaille mais bon…

-Sinon, on est dans la semaine de la différence qui est mon idée et Quinn et Rachel sont ensemble! dit Britt.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-QUOI?! m'exclamai-je.

-Oui! Je les est vu dans les toilettes. Quinn est rentrée et a fait sortir tout le monde mais je suis resté dans la cabine. Elles se sont chicanées un peu avant que Quinn embrasse Rachel. Après j'ai arrêté de regarder mais j'entendais des gémissements. Puck est arrivé, Quinn a dit qu'elle était en couple avec Rach' et ils sont parties…

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Je dois y aller! dis-je avant de partir.

Quinn Fabray… tu vas avoir à faire à moi!

* * *

_ALORS! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :) Avec le moment dans les toilettes et dans le couloir?! :) Et Sam qui revient? Vous êtes content?! Et Santana qui apprend que Faberry est de retour!? :P Haha... petite confrontation dans le prochain chapitre... :P _

_Alors, merci et laissez une review, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT! :P_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, bonjour! :D _

**_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarquer j'ai poster le prologue de ma nouvelle fic' Brittana: My little angle :) (petite pub :P)_**

**_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ceux qui me laisse ds reviews! :D Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ;)_**

_Alors, chapitre plutôt qui j'espère vous fera plaisir! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

_-Je dois y aller! dis-je avant de partir._

_Quinn Fabray… tu vas avoir à faire à moi!_

* * *

Merde! Elle est sûrement rentrée!

En même temps, on est à la fin de la journée…

Je m'arrête dans le couloir presque vide et soupire.

Demain, on est mercredi… ça veut dire que je commence avec les Cheerios avec Britt… ensuite, j'ai math, Glee sur l'heure du dîner et histoire…

Bon… alors je lui parlerai au Glee club. Je regarde les gens passer près de moi et remarque qu'ils ne me regardent pas bizarrement…

Tant mieux. Parce que sinon ils vont avoir à faire à moi!

Je souris et commence à repartir vers mon casier quand j'entends une fille m'appeler. Je me retourne et fronce les sourcils en voyant une fille normale venir vers moi.

-Oui? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh… je sais que tu es quelqu'un de… de toi mais… je te trouve vraiment courageuse et super de t'avoir montré comme qui tu es vraiment…

WOW. J'ai un fan…

-…Merci, dis-je enfin.

Elle sourit et renvoie ses cheveux de l'autre côté de son épaule.

-Je voulais seulement te dire ça… et que j'espère que tu vas filer le parfait amour avec Brittany. Vous êtes une source d'inspiration pour les filles du lycée…

-Ouais… merci…euh?

-Audrey!

J'hoche la tête et souris.

-Bon… ravie de t'avoir parlé mais je vais y aller, dis-je en reculant.

-Oui! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé! Bye! dit-elle avant de partir.

Je souris en me remémorant ce qui vient d'arriver. Je ne m'aurais jamais douté que-

-HAHA! Espèce de gouine!

J'ouvre la bouche et tremble de rage en enlevant la slushie de mon visage avant de regarder les hockeyeur rire et se taper dans la main.

-ESPÈCE DE CON! criai-je avant de courir vers eux.

Je les vois se figée, alors que je frappe l'un d'entre eux.

-Santana! entendis-je crier Sam.

Je continue de frapper le joueur avant de sentir un autre joueur me prendre. Je me débats avant de lui donner un coup de coude.

Non, mais je suis Santana Lopez et je viens de Lima Heigh!

-Espèce de connard!

Je lève mon poing mais je sens un autre gars le prendre.

-Arrête! dit Sam avant de me reculer.

Je serre la mâchoire mais Britt me prend dans ses bras.

-Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour faire ça?! commence Sam. Franchement! C'est Santana! Elle est normale. Espèce de con! Vous allez avoir à faire à moi si je vous reprends à faire ça! Et au Glee club tout entier!

-Quoi?! Tu crois que des tapettes qui chantent vont nous faire peur?! Tu rêves! dit un joueur alors que je sens Britt m'embrasser la joue.

Sam serre le poing et je le vois en frapper un. Le joueur tombe par terre et saigne du nez.

-Si ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi!

Les joueurs le regardent surpris avant de partir en courant. Sam se retourne vers moi et vient.

-Je suis désolé, Sanny, dit Britt en resserrant sa prise sur moi avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

-Moi aussi, Santana! dit Sam. Ça ne se reproduira plus…

Je ne parle pas mais lui lance mon regard pour dire « merci ».

-On va aller te laver, dit Britt avant de partir vers les vestiaires. Merci, Sam!

-De rien… à demain…

Je laisse ma tête dans le cou à Britt et ferme les yeux. Finalement, je ne suis vraiment pas au bout de mes peines…

**PDV Quinn **

Je regarde Rachel se garer chez elle en souriant. Elle a toujours été belle quand elle conduit.

-Bon… est-ce que tes pères savent qu'on a été ensemble durant l'été? demandai-je curieusement.

-Non… seulement que nous avions été proches…

J'hoche la tête et on sort de la voiture. On a décidé de se voir après l'école. On recommence à zéro alors… on veut se voir le plus possible…

-Je l'aie dit à ma mère, dis-je alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de la maison.

Je la vois arrêter de marcher et me regarder.

-À oui?!

-Oui… on est devenue très proches après le départ de mon père…

Elle se mord la lèvre et entre finalement. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, alors qu'elle crie.

-Papas! Je suis rentrée avec Quinn!

-On est dans le salon!

Rach' me sourit et me prend la main. J'hausse les sourcils à ce geste.

-Tu veux qu'ils sachent? demandai-je surprise.

Elle regarde vers le salon avant de soupirer et de me regarder.

-…Oui... bien, je ne suis pas vraiment prête mais… je ne veux pas répéter ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je t'aime…

Je souris, complètement attendrie et me rapproche d'elle avant de mettre ma main sur sa joue.

-Merci… je t'aime aussi.

Elle sourit et je scelle nos lèvres pour un doux baiser. Un baiser plein de promesses. Des promesses d'un amour éternel, parce que je ne la laisserai jamais partir. Après quelques secondes, je me recule et lui embrasse le nez avant de sourire.

-Bon, on y va? dis-je en prenant sa main.

Elle prend une grande respiration et sourit avant de me tirer vers le salon. Je me rappelle un peu être venue. J'y suis venue une fois et c'était l'année derrière pour la party qu'elle avait organisez pour la semaine de l'alcool avec le Glee club.

Je la suis sagement et on arrive enfin dans le salon. Son père… Leroy, je crois est assis en face du piano, alors qu'Hiram est debout avec un dossier dans les mains.

-Coucou, papas!

-HEY! disent-ils en levant la tête en même temps pour ensuite regarder nos mains entrelacées dans un froncement de sourcils.

Je sens Rachel se tendre un peu devant leur expression mais je lui serre la main et me rapproche d'elle. Ils relèvent enfin la tête et sourient.

-Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

-Bonjour, Quinn? dit Hiram.

-Oui! On s'est vu au camp…

-Oui! dit-il en s'approchant avec Leroy.

-…Et Rachel, c'est? demande Leroy en regardant nos mains avec un sourire.

-Euh…, commence Rach', c'est… Quinn… elle est dans le Glee club et… c'est ma… ma copine, dit-elle enfin.

Je souris et la regarde du coin de l'œil, alors que je vois ses pères me tendre la main.

-Eh bien! Contente de voir que notre Rachel a une copine! Je suis Leroy.

Je souris et lui serre la main avant de faire pareil avec Hiram.

-Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais de l'œil sur une fille, dit Hiram avec un clin d'œil.

Rachel sourit et rit légèrement.

-Non…

-Tu restes à souper, Quinn?

-Euh… je ne sais pas. J'ai un devoir en histoire à faire, alors… on voulait seulement parler et passer un peu de temps ensemble…

-OUI! On va vous laissez! dit Leroy avant de prendre le bras de son mari pour repartir vers le piano.

Rachel sourit et me regarde avant de me tirer vers le haut. Je la suis, sans parler, et on arrive devant une porte avec une étoile dessus. Je souris et elle entre avant d'aller directement vers son lit et de se laisser tomber dessus.

Je ris doucement et ferme la porte avant d'aller la rejoindre. Je m'assois près d'elle et caresse doucement ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Comment tu te sens? demandai-je en souriant.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en souriant.

-Bien… soulagée…

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement, pendant quelques secondes. Je me recule et me couche près d'elle. On se regarde de longues secondes sans parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévue pour vendredi soir? demande-t-elle en me mordant la lèvre.

Je souris. Elle est tellement sexy comme ça...

-Je ne sais pas encore mais… quelque chose d'original…, répondis-je enfin.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse encore. Je réponds très bien au baiser et l'approfondie. J'agace sa lèvre supérieure avec ma langue. Elle sourit et m'ouvre le passage. Aussitôt, je plonge dans sa bouche et une bataille commence. Je gagne et la pousse pour m'étendre sur elle. Elle soupire et met ses mains sur mes fesses, alors que les miennes sont de chaque côté de sa tête.

**BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!**

Mon téléphone qui vibre. Je grogne et le laisse faire mais Rachel me pousse.

-Regarde…

-J'ai mieux à faire, dis-je avant d'aller dans son cou.

Je l'entends gémir et sens sa main serrer mon cul avant de la sentir prendre mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Je continue mes baisers sur son cou.

-C'est Sam…

-Sam?! dis-je avant de mordre son lobe.

-Pourquoi il t'envoie un message? demande-t-elle après avoir gémit.

-Aucune idée… lit-le à voix haute…

Elle me repousse et je la regarde.

-C'est un message pour le Glee club…

-Lit!

-Salut, le Glee club. Je vous envoie un message pour vous dire que Santana s'est faite attaquer par des joueurs de hockey pour ce qu'elle est (lesbienne). Elle s'est battue mais je les arrêter avec Britt. Demain, elle risque d'être plus méchante que d'habitude et je voudrais qu'on la protège. Bye!

Je regarde Rach' avec une moue.

-Pauvre San…

-Ouais…, dit-elle avec son expression apeurée.

Je fronce les sourcils et me relève.

-Rach'? Ça va?

Elle ne répond pas et elle détourne le regard en serrant la mâchoire.

**PDV Rachel **

Non, ça ne va pas!

LE pourquoi que je t'aie laissé est arrivé à Santana! MERDE!

Je sens sa main sur ma joue avant qu'elle ne me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ne pleure pas, dit-elle en essuyant ma joue.

Je ferme les yeux et retiens un sanglot, alors que je la sens m'embrasser la joue.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce qui est arrivé à Santana est ce que je redoutais pour toi?! Merde!

Elle me regarde profondément en soupirant.

-Je sais… mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Rach'! Je te l'aie dit et je te le dis encore : Je t'aime et je veux me montrer fièrement avec toi devant tout le lycée! Je me fou de ce qui peut arriver, OK?! Je me ferai insulter, lancer des slushies… je m'en fou! Parce que je t'aie toi! Et c'est assez pour me rendre heureuse! Je suis aussi capable de me défendre et de leur faire peur… j'ai assez perdu avant avec mon père pour avoir encore peur de vivre ma vie…

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui me font chavirer.

-Tu es sûr? dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Plus que sûr! Je t'aime!

Je la regarde encore avant de sourire doucement.

-Moi aussi.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement. Si elle, elle est capable de faire ça, alors je le suis aussi.

* * *

**PDV Quinn **

-QUINN! TON DÉJEUNÉ EST PRÊT!

Je souris en entendant ma mère crier. Je termine de coiffer mes cheveux et je regarde ma robe quelques secondes avant de descendre en bas.

Je suis tellement heureuse depuis que je suis de nouveau avec Rach'.

Bon, c'est seulement depuis hier mais je m'en fou.

-Coucou maman! dis-je joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bon matin, Quinny!

Je souris et vais lui embrasser la joue avant d'aller m'asseoir devant mon assiette. Je commence à manger, alors que je vois ma mère venir s'installer lentement en face de moi.

-Ça va?

-Oui! Toi?

-Oui… tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui te rend autant joyeuse?

Je souris et mange mon morceau de bacon en lui lançant un regard.

-Quelque chose…

-Ça, j'avais remarqué… mais quoi?! demande-t-elle impatiemment.

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction!

-Eh bien… il se pourrait que… disons… que moi et Rachel soyons de nouveau ensemble…

Elle s'arrête de manger et me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

-À oui?!

J'hoche la tête en souriant.

-Mais… elle n'avait pas peur? Et depuis quand?!

-Oui mais… ça s'est réglé et… elle est prête à se montrer avec moi en public… et depuis hier…

Elle ouvre la bouche sans rien dire.

-…Je suis contente, dit-elle enfin.

-Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi!

-Si elle réussit à rendre ma fille aussi heureuse… je n'y vois aucune opposition.

Je souris et mange heureuse.

* * *

Je me gare dans le parking du lycée et sors de la voiture de ma mère. Depuis que je suis redevenue comme la vraie moi, j'ai décidé de vendre mon _scooter._ Je verrouille les portes avant d'entrer dans le lycée toute marche dans les couloirs en saluant ceux que je connais.

J'arrive finalement à mon casier et je me fige en reconnaissant la voix dans la salle du Glee club à deux mètres à peine. Je souris et m'approche pour regarder Rachel chanter les dernières paroles de la chanson _Everytime _de Britney Spears.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall__  
__Without my wings, I feel so small__  
__I guess I need you, baby__  
__And everytime I see you in my dreams__  
__I see your face, you're haunting me__  
__I guess I need you, baby_

** _Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler, je tombe__  
__Sans mes ailes, je me sens si petite__  
__Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi, chéri__  
____Et chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves  
Je vois ton visage, tu me hantes  
Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi, chéri_**

Je souris et entre timidement dans la salle, alors qu'elle est dos à moi.

-C'était très beau, dis-je à quelques pieds d'elle.

Elle se retourne rapidement et me sourit.

-Hey! Tu es la depuis quand?

-Depuis le dernier refrain, dis-je en m'approchant avant de mettre mes mains sur ses hanches.

Elle sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la questionner.

-Pourquoi tu chantais ça?

Elle se mord la lèvre avant de répondre.

-Parce que… j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous et à Santana… à toute la situation en général et… je crois que… je suis prête à me montrer maintenant avec toi. En tant que petite-amie. Ton discourt d'hier m'a ébranlé et… ma ouvert les yeux encore une fois sur tes sentiments auprès de moi. Je ressens la même chose et… je veux réellement être avec toi.

Je souris et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Pour vrai?! dis-je en apportant mes mains sur ses joues pour prendre son visage en coupe.

Elle hoche la tête vivement en souriant.

-Et la chanson?

Elle sourit encore plus.

-C'était censé être une surprise pour toi. Je voulais te la chanter au Glee club ce midi pour te montrer ça… et mon amour aux autres…

Je souris encore et plonge sur ses lèvres. Elle soupire et ses mains dans mon dos me rapprochent encore plus. Je sais que les musiciens sont là mais je les entends sortir silencieusement. Après de longues secondes, je me recule doucement et reprends mon souffle en plaçant mon front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi! dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray! entendis-je soudainement dire Santana d'une voix ferme.

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne pour faire face à Santana.

-Santana!? dis-je surprise.

-Tu ne fais pas vraiment ça?!

Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'avance.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos de Berry!?

-Hey! Je suis là et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as dit!

Santana lui lance un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas retourner avec elle!?

Je soupire et prends la main à Rachel.

-J'avais décidé, oui. Mais l'amour est plus fort que tout et on s'aime. Alors, on est ensemble et on va se montrer en public comme toi et Britt!

Elle serre les poings.

-Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous allez avoir affaire!

-Oui, on le sait, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. On est au courant pour ce qui est arrivé hier… et on va te protéger et t'aider… ça n'arrivera plus, dis-je avec une voix rassurante.

-Je suis d'accord avec Quinn…, dit Rach' en s'approchant.

Santana serre encore les poings avant de se reculer.

-C'est ton choix… si tu veux gâcher ta vie avec le nain, c'est ton choix. Et je n'aie pas besoin qu'on m'aide! dit-elle rapidement avant de partir.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Trop tard. Je soupire et regarde Rachel.

-Bon… je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'aide, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, je pense…

La première cloche retentis soudainement et je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

-Bon, on se voit ce midi et ensuite pour notre cours de math!

Elle hoche la tête et sourit.

-Et en passant si tu vois les filles, dit-leur de rester près de Santana mais furtivement!

Elle hoche la tête et part. Je fais la même chose.

* * *

**PDV Rachel **

-Salut, Rach'! dit soudainement Puck en s'assoyant près de moi à la table.

Je lui souris et lui embrasse la joue sous le mauvais regard de Quinn qui est en face de moi.

-Salut, Quinn! lui dit-il.

-…Salut…

Je souris.

-Alors, quand est-ce que vous allez vous affichez? me demande-t-il dans l'oreille.

-À partir de Glee. Je vais chanter une chanson.

Il sourit et hausse un sourcil.

-SUPER!

-Quoi? dit Tina.

-Euh… Rachel veut bien m'offrir son jardin magique!

J'ouvre la bouche en grand avant de le frapper, alors que Quinn tousse fortement et prend un regard mauvais.

-Quoi?! dit Tina.

Tout le Glee club regarde vers nous et je vire rouge.

-Je viens de faire une bourde, hein? dit Puck en me regardant sérieusement.

Je le regarde désespéré.

-Rachel!? Quoi? Et tu ne voulais pas avec moi? dit Finn.

Je soupire et Quinn tousse encore.

-Ça va, Quinn? demande Mercedes.

Elle écarquille les yeux, alors que je retiens un rire.

-Oui!

Merde. La situation va dégénérer.

-Finn, il blaguait! Je ne coucherai pas avec Puck et on n'est même plus ensemble! dis-je finalement.

Quinn sourit et les autres nous regardent la bouche ouverte.

-Alors-, commence Finn mais je le coupe.

-Non, on ne reviendra pas ensemble! Jamais!

Il prend une expression outrée et se tait, alors que Kurt lui flatte le dos pour lui montrer sa compassion.

-Je le savais, dit Artie. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour aller ensemble.

Puck hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi? On s'aime!

-Oui, mais pas comme ça, dis-je.

Il fait une moue avant de manger.

-De toute façon, j'ai toutes les filles pour moi…, dit-il.

-C'est ça, ouais, dit Tina.

Mike sourit et lui embrasse la joue.

-Sinon, vous savez où sont San et Britt? demande Mercedes.

On se regarde tous en haussant les épaules.

-Elles doivent manger en amoureuse, dit Blaine.

Je souris et regarde Quinn qui sourit aussi.

-On devrait se dépêcher pour le Glee club. Ça va commencer dans 10 minutes.

On hoche tous la tête et on se dépêche à finir.

-Les filles, on a besoin d'une discussion! dis-je avant d'arriver dans la salle.

-On peut? demande Kurt.

J'hoche négativement de la tête.

-Aller dans la salle avec le prof, les gars. On va vous rejoindre!

Il hoche la tête, alors que je parle.

-Bon, vous avez sûrement reçu le message de Sam, hier?

Elles hochent la tête.

-Pauvre Santana, dit Tina.

J'hoche la tête et Brittany arrive soudainement.

-Hey, les filles! Ça va?

Je souris.

-Salut! Où est Santana?

-Elle va à son casier. Elle est toute tristounette et ça me rend triste.

-Nous aussi, dit Quinn.

-On devrait aller la voir, dis-je.

Elles hochent la tête et on part vers son casier. En arrivant, on se fige en entendant et en voyany ce qui se passe. On se regarde tous la bouche ouverte. Un joueur de rugby est en train de l'humilier et de lui dire de coucher avec.

Je regarde Quinn et les autres avant de s'avancer dans son dos.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas normal! dit Quinn.

Santana tourne la tête vers nous en fronçant les sourcils, alors que je m'appuie sur son épaule.

-Fiche lui la paix!

-Oh! Une bande de lesbiennes! dit le joueur.

-Et alors ça te gêne?! dis-je.

-De toute façon, tu ne nous intéresse pas!

-Pffffff!

-Dégage connard! dit Mercedes.

Santana ne bouge toujours pas, alors qu'il part lentement.

-C'est ça! Gros con!

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

-I kissed a girl. Soit fière.

Elle sourit et se retourne avant d'entamer la chanson et je la suis.

{I Kissed Girl (Santana & Rachel)}

[Santana & Rachel]

_This was never the way I planned__  
__Not my intention__  
__I got so brave, drink in hand__  
__Lost my discretion__  
__It's not what, I'm used to__  
__Just wanna try you on__  
__I'm curious for you__  
__Caught my attention_

Après m'être collé à Quinn, je suis Santana vers le Glee club en chantant avec les filles.

**_Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu __  
__Ni mon intention__  
__J'étais si courageuse, une boisson en main__  
__J'ai perdu ma discrétion__  
__Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude__  
__Je veux juste t'essayer__  
__T'attises ma curiosité__  
__T'attires mon attention_**

On entre dans la salle et les gars qui étaient en train de déconner s'arrête et s'assoit, bouche-bée.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chap stick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong__  
__It felt so right__  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__I liked it_

** _J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça __  
__Le goût de son gloss à la cerise __  
__J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer __  
__J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas__  
__C'était si mal,__  
__C'était si bien __  
__Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir __  
__J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça __  
__J'ai aimé ça _**

_Us girls we are so magical__  
__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable__  
__Hard to resist so touchable__  
__Too good to deny it__  
__Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

On se met toutes en rond, alors que San nous tourne autour. Notre chorée improvisée est vraiment bonne! Et moi et San chantons vraiment bien en duo. Je dois l'avouer.

**_Nous les filles nous sommes si magiques __  
__Peau douce, lèvres rouges, tellement embrassables __  
__Dur de résister, c'est tellement tentant __  
__C'est trop bon pour le nier __  
__Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est innocent _**

Je vais trouver Quinn pour le dernier refrain. On chante et danse ensemble sensuellement, alors que Santana est avec Britt et Tina et rit.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__The taste of her cherry chap stick__  
__I kissed a girl just to try it__  
__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
__It felt so wrong__  
__It felt so right__  
__Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
__I liked it_

** _J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça __  
__Le goût de son gloss à la cerise __  
__J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer __  
__J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas__  
__C'était si mal,__  
__C'était si bien __  
__Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir __  
__J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça __  
__J'ai aimé ça_**

Santana finit en beauté et Quinn va la prendre dans ses bras. On se prend toutes dans nos bras tandis que les gars et M. Shue applaudies.

-C'était super! WOW! dit M. Shue.

Santana sourit.

-Merci. Et merci aux filles et à Rachel!

Je lui souris.

-Faire ça m'a aidé et vous m'avez aidé. Je crois que ce soir, je suis prête pour les parents!

-OUI! crions tous ensemble.

Britt va l'embrasser doucement et je regarde Quinn.

-Sinon, je ne veux pas voler la vedette mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire et à chanter, dis-je.

-D'accord!

Quinn me sourit et va s'asseoir avec les autres. Je souris aux musiciens pour qu'ils s'ajustent.

-Alors… je dédie cette chanson à Quinn. Et je crois que vous allez comprendre avec la chanson pourquoi.

Elle me sourit et les musiciens commencent à jouer, bientôt suivit de ma voix. Je chante de tout mon cœur. San et Britt se tienne la main, tout comme Kurt et Blaine ou Tina et Mike. Quinn me sourit et je ne la quitte pas du regard une seule seconde. Je chante vraiment tout ce que je ressens et la chanson prend fin.

Tout le monde applaudit et Quinn se lève avant de venir vers moi et de m'embrasser doucement après m'avoir murmuré un merci. Je souris dans le baiser avant de me reculer.

-WOW! Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux! nous dit M. Shue.

On sourit et je vois Finn complètement démoralisé.

-Les deux filles avec qui j'ai sortie sortes ensemble…, murmure-t-il.

Je souris et Kurt et Sam mettent leur main sur son épaule.

-Ne perd pas espoir mon vieux! dit Sam.

-Ça ne veut rien dire! dit Kurt.

Je souris avant de tirer Quinn vers les chaises, alors que M. Shue va dans le milieu de la pièce pour commencer à parler.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, me dit soudainement Quinn dans l'oreille.

Je souris et tourne mon regard vers elle.

-Je suis fière de moi aussi.

Elle rit doucement avant de m'embrasser la joue et d'écouter M. Shue. Je la regarde de profil avant d'écouter aussi.

J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se dérouler.

* * *

_ALORS?! Vous avez aimé?! :) J'espère que oui! Comment avez-vous trouvé le début avec Santana et les joueurs et la filles? Et Rachel qui le dit à ses pères, ou le moment dans la chambre? :) Et j'espère que vous avez aimé que je reprenne le moment "I kissed a girl" ! Et le midi! :) J'ai bien rit en l'écrivant! :P_

_Bref, écrivez moi ce que vous en pensez en review! :) S'il-vous-plait! :) Merci!_


End file.
